Solemn Promise
by infiniterain
Summary: Kallen is surprised to discover Lelouch is alive in the aftermath of the series. He begins attending school with her again at ashford, will the two fall in love? gets better as it goes. M for language and FUTURE lemons. ch 20 up!
1. Perfection

Author note: I do not own Code Geass. If I did the ending would have been happier, but I don't so I will have to survive with this. I chose Kallen and Lelouch because I just love their

chemistry. Any constructive criticism is always appreciated. Hope you enjoy. Thanks!

This takes place after the series.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter one: Perfection

Kallen hopped up and down on one foot struggling to get her last sock on. She threw her hair up in her favorite style and slung the Guren's starter key around her neck. In her rush

she found the time to glance at Lelouch's picture she had on her wall. He was smiling, just the way she liked to remember him. She recreated in her mind what her life would have been

like had he still been around. A tear trickled down her cheek to her chin. "The world is a better place thanks to you," she said. "Why aren't you here with me to enjoy it?" Her fantasy

ended with the glorious smell of breakfast. Her stomach churned and she raced out of her room taking one last glance at Lelouch's photo. "I'll always love you."

"Pick up the pace sweetie, you'll be late for school!" her mother yelled. Kallen's mother had made a considerable change regarding her previous lifestyle. She was no longer a slave to

drugs or bad habits. Kallen had completely revolutionized her way of living. They were a family again, no longer hindered by the vile chains of society. Area 11 was Japan again and

Kallen could love her mother with all her heart now. No one could take away their perfect life now.

Kallen raced into the kitchen and kissed her mom on the cheek. "Thanks mom, but I gotta run!" She stole some French toast off a plate and stuffed it in her mouth before dashing out of

the room. "Alrighty cutie pie," her marvelous mother replied as she waved goodbye to her rambunctious daughter. Even with her cheeks full of French toast, Kallen still found a way to

be attractive about it. She still had striking cerulean eyes, beautiful beyond imagination. Her body was tantalizing, yet so inviting. Her smooth legs were perfectly fashioned to her

womanly hips. Her shirt barely contained her sensational breasts, as if God had not given her enough. The guys struggled for air when she walked by.

Cutting through yards towards the Ashford Academy, Kallen sprinted with haste. "I'm gonna be late again!" she panicked. She looked up at a construction site where new houses were

being developed. She jumped nimbly through the air and caught hold of a platform being raised to the top of an unfinished building. She used her momentum to swing up to the next

level. Ashford could be seen from the distance. Kallen checked her surroundings and bolted toward the ledge facing the academy. To anyone else it would be suicide, but Kallen could

handle any challenge. She jumped again, twirling through the air and landed on a gutter. The wind blew through Kallen's hair as she glided down towards the ground grinding on the

gutter. Leaves on trees shook furiously as she swooshed down to the end of her new found grind rail.

A construction worker stared in amazement while Kallen landed back on the

street as if she hadn't just achieved the impossible. "Well I'll be damned," said the astounded worker.

Stepping up on the side walk in front of the academy Kallen sighed with relief. "I

made it."

"Hey, Kallen," one of her classmates spoke out front of the school. "Lookin' mighty fine today," he said with a perverted smirk.

Normally she liked a compliment, but one so vulgar really

turned her off. "Get a life," she said with an outraged tone. Kallen could finally quit playing the quiet girl and be herself now that the war was over. Some students found this tough girl

a bit to their disliking, but Kallen was still beautiful and nice. She had plenty of friends despite the lack of male attention. Dominant females didn't exactly make for the favorite choice in

a girlfriend.

The bell rang and the morning announcements began. Teachers began talking over the loud speaker. Kallen tuned it all out and gazed out the window at the beautiful scenery that

used to be a war torn battlefield. "Lelouch, you should be here right now. You promised me we would go back to Ashford after it was all over," she thought quietly to herself. She

turned her head to look at the board and begin class. Sighing with disappointment, she opened her notebook and glanced up at her teacher. The thought of Lelouch made Kallen smile.

She pulled out her pencil and began taking notes.

Her day had flown by pleasantly to Kallen's surprise. All of her classes went by in a flash. Kallen closed her book in her final class and headed for the door. "Lelouch?" she turned hastily

around looking out the window again. No. It wasn't Lelouch. Her heart sank. "Why do I always feel you watching me?" She needed air. The rooftop was the best place for that. Kallen

slid past a few students in the hall and headed for the stairs.

"Kallen," a familiar voice said. Kallen glanced up to see Villetta. "What are you doing here after hours?"

"Uh, s-sorry," Kallen said almost embarrassed. She was still a little apprehensive around Villetta even though Villetta married Ohgi and they were on friendly terms. "I just needed some air."

"Oh, need someone to talk to?"

"No, I'm fine," Kallen lied. "I just need a little air." Viletta smiled and nodded, leaving Kallen by herself. Kallen sighed in relief, although she didn't really know

why she was nervous around Villetta.

Kallen made her way to the roof. She pushed open the door to the roof and light from the sunset hit her face. Leaning on the railing, she eyed the gorgeous scenery. "Lelouch," she

thought to herself. Lelouch was all she could think about. Everyone lived happily ever after the war expect Lelouch, Nunally and Suzaku. Kallen really hurt for him. Lelouch's name was

ruined. He would forever be herald as the worst villain to ever rule the world and the masses would hate him forever. But Kallen knew the truth. Tears slid down her face. "All I want is

for you to be here with me."

She often thought of making origami, but Kallen didn't believe in fairy tales anymore. "Maybe if I made a thousand," she thought. "Nah, it's just folktale."

Tears fell more freely now. Kallen finally broke down and just wept. She hadn't really cried hard for Lelouch since the day he had passed away. She fell to her knees and lost control of

her emotion.

"Kallen," a remarkable voice spoke.

She looked up in awe. "Lelouch?"


	2. Revival

Chapter two: Revival

So Im gonna let you guys know this is a little bigger than chapter one. I didn't intend for it to be but this is the way it worked out so I hope you enjoy. O and thanks for the reviews. I hope I cleared up some of the paragraph issues. I'll probably go back and fix chapter one at some point but until then.

A million thoughts were racing through her mind. "This can't possibly be…Lelouch Lamperouge?" Kallen thought to herself. But there was no mistake. It was, in fact, Lelouch. He stood with a smirk on his face. His eyes glistened luminously like binary stars circling each other around the cosmos. Kallen was drawn to his vibrant orbs. She lost herself in his gaze and became paralyzed. "This is a dream."

"Kallen," he called out at last. She fell out of her stupor and regained consciousness. "Lelouch, your alive?" her tears subsided. "Surprised?" he said confidently. "You didn't think Lelouch VI Britannia would actually die in such a manner, did you?" Kallen was awe struck again. "I watched you die. I saw you get stabbed with a sword and fall bleeding to your death."

Lelouch began to laugh. "Kallen, do people die in live-action plays? The character might, but the actor is just fine. Like me. I am just fine, and I come back to you now to fulfill my promise to you."

"Lelouch, I was mortified! I thought you were dead. I never thought I'd see you again." Kallen rose to her feet and approached Lelouch. It looked as if she was going to give him a hug. That wasn't exactly how the situation played out though.

Without warning Lelouch received an excruciating slap to the face. "How dare you!" Anger was now heard in her voice. "How could you leave me thinking you were dead?" She clutched the collar of his shirt and buried her face into his chest. His clever face slowly transformed into a melancholy stare. He stood emotionlessly while Kallen cried out her soul. His shirt became drenched with her sobbing.

"Do I really mean that much to her?" thought the so called crown prince of death. He brought his arms up and embraced her in a hearty hug. "How can we go on with our life here Lelouch?" Kallen said as she finally looked up at Lelouch with her brilliant, innocent eyes. Lelouch surprised himself, letting her eyes hypnotize him.

"I'm not sure."

The two finally separated from each other. Lelouch pushed a strand of Kallen's hair back behind her ear. "I made a promise Kallen. Don't you remember? I told you we would come back to Ashford one day."

"What about C.C.?" Lelouch was puzzled by her response. "What about C.C.? What does she have to do with anything?"

Kallen pushed the tips of her index fingers together."I thought maybe you wanted to be with her."

"She's a witch Kallen," Lelouch joked again. "C.C. and I do not want the same things out of life." Kallen didn't want to make it clearly obvious that she loved Lelouch. She wasn't quite ready to reveal her feelings to him. "Kallen, what's wrong? You're acting strange."

"He's right," she thought to herself. "I need to play it cool for awhile." "Sorry Lelouch," she said aloud. "Look it's just that I've missed you and I could really use some friends right now."

Lelouch smiled alleviated. "Alright," he said. "We should go though; it's starting to get dark. I'll walk you home."

"Ok," Kallen spoke as she nodded and smiled.

Lelouch opened the door for Kallen to exit the roof. "Wait, Lelouch, what if people see you?" Kallen spoke perturbed. "There's no way you are going to be able to attend school here regularly. You'll ruin everything we worked for if anyone finds out you are alive."

Lelouch didn't look the slightest bit apprehensive. "Trust me Kallen, everything will be fine." His words soothed her heart. Kallen was once again excited about the fact she would be attending class again with Lelouch. Her cheeks reddened. "Are you okay, Kallen?" Lelouch asked.

"Oh, Yea, I'm fine Le-," Kallen was cut short by the Janitor making his rounds around the school. "-on." The janitor smiled and walked by.

"Leon? Are you kidding me Kallen? You couldn't come up with anything better?"

"Idiot!" She shouted. "What else was I supposed to say? Besides for all we know that guy knows who you are, so shut it!"

"But Leon?" Lelouch sighed spiritlessly. "C'mon," he ushered Kallen to the door out of the school. "We need to get you home."

Kallen looked out of the corner of her eyes up at Lelouch as they walked by the shops on the way to Kallen's neighborhood. She lived in a pretty decent house in the suburbs outside of town. It wasn't too of a walk fortunately. His gaze was focused straight ahead, completely unaware of the fact Kallen was studying him. Her face pumped blood into her cheeks again.

"He's really here," she thought. The empty void in her heart was filled. Kallen couldn't pin point exactly what it was that made her crazy about him. Was it the fact that he created Zero, the symbol of freedom? Or maybe how he had saved her and fought alongside her throughout the war. She wanted to wrap her arm around his and walk with him like a couple, but now was too soon.

The crown prince thought he had taken the road less traveled to get to Kallen's house. He was wrong. Much to his chagrin the road was quite busy. "This isn't good," he thought.

Lelouch had accidently made eye contact with a stranger. A woman looked up at him and shrieked. "Damn it," he cursed in his mind. "I knew I shouldn't have come out of hiding so soon." The lady panicked and began screaming obscenities. If she released to anyone he was the dictator who conquered the world his chance at happiness was over.

Lelouch quickly dragged his finger across his eye and removed his contact lens. Placing a Geass on the woman he yelled, "You will forget that you saw me and recognize me as a new face if you see me again." Kallen observed Lelouch using his Geass and was hit with a wave of flashbacks. She remembered he had used it on her. Suddenly she questioned her love for Lelouch. Her upbeat mood quickly became more distraught. "We should really get moving Kallen," Lelouch said while checking his surroundings. He slipped on a pair of shades and grabbed Kallen's arm. To her surprise she still blushed.

"Why?" she thought. "My love for him could very well be fake." Kallen was on pins and needles. She had to know if what she was feeling was real.

She pulled Lelouch aside away from the busy street. Lelouch looked down the ally Kallen pulled him into then he glanced back at her. "What's going on? We need to get you home I can't be seen anymo-,"

"Lelouch," Kallen cut in. "I know I asked you about it before, but did you really only use your Geass once on me?"

Lelouch was again surprised by all her questioning. "I thought we were passed this Kallen. You know I can only use it once on the same person, besides I told you what Geass I placed on you. All I asked was if you were in Shinjuku the day we met. Do you not believe me?" Kallen knew he could only use it once. She sighed with relief. Her love was her own. She didn't just wake up and love him. It was over time.

"I'm sorry," she said ashamed, looking down at the ground.

"It's ok, let's just get you home."

Before she knew it Kallen was at her door. "I'm glad you're not dead," Kallen said with a smile.

"Gee, thanks for putting it so lightly." Lelouch pushed another strand behind her ear. Kallen loved it when he did that.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yea," replied Lelouch.

"What are you going to do about getting enrolled at Ashford again? You can't very well be Lelouch Lamperouge there anymore."

Lelouch smiled. "Didn't I say to trust me?" Kallen looked down with regret. She trusted Lelouch with the world, but she was just worried for her him. "Don't worry about it," he spoke as he lifted her head up with his finger under her chin. Her eyes met his and her cheeks burned bright red. Lelouch brought the back of his hand to her forehead. "You know, you might wanna see a doctor. You have been having fits like this all day."

Kallen's blush intensified tenfold when he brought his hand to her head. "Gah! Why did he have to do that?" she screamed in her mind. "Uh, yea, I probably should," the red haired goddess said aloud.

Kallen pulled his hand down and embraced Lelouch in a hug. "Goodnight," Lelouch said, backing away.

"See ya!" Kallen spoke with a cute voice. It couldn't be helped. He was the one she loved. He waved and took off down the street. Kallen opened her front door and stepped inside. She leaned back against it and fell to ground on her butt and sighed deeply with ecstasy. She couldn't be any happier.


	3. Clever

Chapter three: Clever

Hmm. So I pretty much hate this chapter but I felt it was necessary to explain how Lelouch was pulling it off

Lelouch finally reached the threshold of his new estate. He walked in a flipped on the lights. The keys he used to open the door rolled out of his fingers ever so slightly as he shut the door behind himself. He dragged his feet lazily thought his apartment. It felt desolate. No Rolo. No Nanully. No one at all. Lelouch felt lonesome like never before.

The new house he dwelled in was surprisingly nice. He still had a considerable amount of money saved away in a hidden back account. The account was registered under a false name so that there wouldn't be any speculation of his survival.

He made his way to his desk where his computer lay. Logging in, he pulled up Ashford Academy's registration screen. "Hmm, I'll need a name." He could have any name he wanted now. It was surely wasn't going to be Leon he convinced himself. "What was she thinking then?" he thought to himself laughing as he recalled when Kallen and he had encountered the Janitor at the school.

"Lucien, Lucien Gray." He had no idea where he had come up with it, but it resembled his old name and it sounded like someone from Britannia. "I wonder what Kallen will think of it?" he thought timidly. "I hope she likes it. But then again, what do I care about what she thinks about a name?" Perhaps he had more feelings for her than he let on. He smiled pleased with himself as he continued the registration form. "Get ready Ashford. Tomorrow Lucien Gray will be taking over!"

Getting himself back into school wasn't going to be easy. Lelouch had considered many different options. He was going to need an epic plan. "Damn it," he thought. "Keeping my promise to Kallen is a lot harder thanks to the stunt Suzaku and I pulled."

Everyone knew who Lelouch was. He was the most noticeable person in the entire world. The only way he would achieve this goal was going to be to change himself. He sighed despondent. It was a small price to pay, but Lelouch VI Britannia was dead to the world. His heart was still heavy though. There were times when he really wanted to die. The abominable thoughts of killing still lingered in his mind. The only reason for living was his promise to Kallen. He looked longingly at a pistol. "No," he thought. "I must keep my promise." Forgiveness was something Lelouch could do for others, but not himself. He knew it would be quite some time before he was able to come close to forgiving himself.

First, Lelouch decided on how he would recreate himself. He would be true to himself and act the way he always had, but some of his features would have to be altered. He rotated his contact lens from purple to green. "I'll only wear them for school," he declared to himself as he looked into the mirror. He glanced down at a pair of scissors. Reaching down, he looked back in the mirror at his glamorous hair. Lelouch sighed heavily. The ladies loved his hair. It flowed beautifully from his scalp down past his nose. Every girl at school had a dream of burying their face in his dreamy locks. He looked emotionlessly into the mirror as he snipped his glorious locks out of his eyes. At first he dreaded the thought, but he was very pleased with the outcome. It looked a little more ragged, but the style was still rather attractive. It retained the longer look, but it the hair was clear of his eyes. Lelouch cleared his most pressing objective despite the makeover. He looked considerably different with the contacts in.

His looks were his biggest dilemma. "Objective clear," he thought proudly. Most of the teachers he had known were replaced at some time during the war. His attitude wouldn't have to be drastically changed to fit in. Kallen, Rivalz, and Viletta were really the only ones who knew him previously. "Perhaps I could put them in the loop," he pondered. If he could explain the situation to them he was sure they would accept him. This would make his overall experience at school significantly better. It wouldn't be difficult. Viletta would be easily persuaded and Rivalz was one Lelouch's best friends. "Check mate."

Kallen was quite curious as to how Lelouch would attend again. She hugged her pillow, lying awake in her bed. Plunging her face into the soft ball of cotton, she inhaled with all her might. Tomorrow was going to be incredible. She and Lelouch were finally going to attend school together. Her lungs deflated as she let out a giant sigh. The smile could not be taken from her face. Kallen drifted into a deep sleep and slowly released her heavy grasp on her pillow. In her last conscious moments she mumbled silently into her covers with a smile still stretched across her face, "Lelouch."


	4. Shockwave

Chapter 4 Shockwave

Hey thanks again for reading and reviewing. As always, please enjoy!

He had slowly lifted her shirt up to the bottom of her breasts. Butterflies filled Kallen's innards as her love tickled her nonstop. She could feel him gently stroking her middle with his soft hands. "Oh Lelouch. That feels so good!" Kallen giggled in ecstasy. She and Lelouch rolled over top of each other kissing passionately.

"Kallen," Lelouch said in a weird tone. The most stupendous dream was on the verge of extinction. "Kallen…Kallen…Kallen," Lelouch said as his voice faded and began to resemble her mother's.

"It's time to wake up. You need a new alarm baby, this is two days in a row!" her mom spoke animated. Her mother's ability to be so alive at such hours in the morning was astonishing. "You ruined the greatest moment of my life just now mother, "Kallen uttered groggily.

"I hope not. You have a lot more to live for than lying around all day. Right now, I think school should be your biggest concern. So, wake up!" her mother continued as she shook Kallen by her shoulders to bring her to life.

Kallen rolled over and glanced at her clock. "Ah, god damn it!" She rolled over out of her bed and fell out of her covers. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized she wasn't wearing any top.

"Ahhh!" her mother shrieked in surprise.

"Mom! Get out of here! Jesus Christ, can't you just give me a little privacy?"

"Sweetie, you know I'm only trying to help."

"I'm not wearing a top! Get out!" screamed Kallen impatiently. Kallen's mother fidgeted her way out of the room with her eyes closed.

"Breakfast is on the table dear," echoed Kallen's mom from outside the room.

"Ugh."

Kallen kicked it into double time. She grabbed a towel and high tailed it to the shower. The bathroom, to no surprise was immaculate. With no men around it remained in pristine condition. Pulling the knob to start up the shower, Kallen dropped her panties and stepped in.

The water broke upon her gorgeous body leaving droplets to flow down her smooth, beautiful skin to the drain. Steam poured into her face. It rose up over the shower curtains and fogged the mirrors. "Ahhh," she said aloud. Nothing was more satisfying than a nice hot shower. "I don't care if I'm late," she thought. Her mind changed with the thought of Lelouch. _He's going to school today! _The ace pilot immediately resumed her haste.

Meanwhile, Lelouch was taking his morning routine on by storm. He had his school documents for enrollment prepared, he had showered, and his breakfast was safely in his stomach. All that remained were his new eyes. He found his way to his cluttered bathroom and extracted his contact lenses from their case. Green suited him well. He was a different person, but the crown prince was still able to retain his devilish good looks. "Alright," he said out loud. "Let's go to school!" His perfect morning had taken a one hundred eighty degree turn as soon as he stepped outside. "What's this?" Lelouch looked puzzled down at a cat. _No, _he thought in denial. _It can't be!_

Arthur jumped up and snatched Lelouch's enrollment papers right out of his hand. Lelouch wasn't sure if he was more surprised or ashamed that a cat had just robbed him. "You foul demon!" Lelouch yelled as he chased after the bane of his existence. "I swear I'm gonna feed you to a pack of wolves!"

Back at the Kouzuki estate, Kallen inhaled her breakfast and finished her hectic, morning routine. She looked around the house to say goodbye to her mother, but couldn't find her. A note was left on the table:

_Kallen,_

_I will be working late tonight so don't wait up for dinner. Have a good day at school!_

_Love, _

_Mom_

Kallen sighed doleful. _Oh well, maybe I can hang out with Lelouch tonight._ She crumbled up the note shot it into the air, sinking it into the trashcan. Spinning around she grabbed the doorknob and took off for school.

The infamous cat jumped agilely through the air onto a fence. "Arthur, I'll give you one chance to give the papers back, or so help me god-"Lelouch was cut short by the playful cat as he hopped down towards a small crack in the fence. "Oh no you don't," the crown prince bantered as he grabbed Arthur by the tail.

"Meowwww!" shrieked Arthur as he let loose of the papers.

"Ha," teased Lelouch as he snatched up his papers. The battle appeared to be won, however Arthur was a stubborn opponent. Clamping down on Lelouch's arm, Arthur sank his fangs deep into Lelouch flesh. "Gah!" Lelouch was taken aback with searing pain shooting up his arm. He had retrieved his documents, but Arthur had had the last laugh. Satisfied with inflicting a little pain Arthur jolted for cover.

"What a morning," uttered Lelouch apathetic. He secured the documents in a shoulder bag he brought with him and took off down the sidewalk for Ashford.

The ever late Kallen actually arrived before Lelouch. _Where is he? _she questioned, now troubled. _He __**better**__ show up. _Kallen visited her locker and went straight to her home room. She rarely had time to talk to friends in the hall, being so tardy all the time.

"You cut it close today, Kouzuki," one of Kallen's teachers called out to her. "One more tardy and your mine for a week Kallen."

"I like to live life on the edge sensei," Kallen joked.

"We'll see how you like to live life in detention," replied the pompous teacher.

Kallen wasn't worried though. Detention didn't bother any. Girls were rarely seen there, but Kallen found herself there quite a few times. She had been in more fights that most of the boys at school. Smiling satisfyingly, she remembered a couple times she had sucker punched some guys jazzing her about a hand job. Some guys even came to her for help when they were in a tiff. The only time she ever really acted lady like was around Lelouch. He melted her entire being. She was always at a loss of strength when he was in her presence.

Roll call had ended. The teacher rose and began writing notes on the board for the day's lesson. "Today we're going to study logarithms."

"Awe," the class moaned disgusted. The teacher began blurting mathematical dross to the class.

_I guess no Lelouch today, _Kallen thought disappointed. _Oh well._

"Excuse me," a familiar voice interrupted as the teacher was lecturing. "I think this is my homeroom."

"You think?" snapped the teacher. "Let me see your schedule."

The girls in the class melted in their seats. A few of them squealed with excitement. "He has to be the cutest boy ever," they gossiped quietly.

"Ah yes, Mr. Lucien Gray. You just got added to my class, go ahead and take a seat wherever you like," spoke the math teacher.

Each girl Lelouch walked past pleaded for him to sit next to them. He paid them no attention, setting their hearts even more aflame. "He's so cool too!" they gossiped more. Lelouch located an empty seat next to Kallen and sat down.

The students whispered among themselves. "Why would he sit next to Kallen? She'll beat him up if he's not careful," they joked.

Lelouch sighed with relief and looked up at Kallen. "Good morning."

"Your late," she said hypocritically.

"Gimmie a break," Lelouch whispered under the teacher's words. "You wouldn't believe the morning I had," as he recalled the incident with Arthur.

"Mr. Gray, stay quiet back there, unless you want to start spending more time with Kallen in detention," spoke the teacher.

"Great," Lelouch mouthed to Kallen.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't have a pencil, mind if I steal one of yours?" Lelouch asked as he reached for one of Kallen's. Paying no attention, she reached for a pencil herself. Their hands collided softly creating quite the awkward moment. Kallen swelled up in a red fit once more.

They both drew back their hands and apologized in unison. "S-sorry."

Kallen fixated her gaze on Lelouch's now green eyes. They suited him well. She felt like she could see stars and galaxies in his eyes. They forever hypnotized her.

"Now _you _tell me what's wrong," Lelouch questioned the zombie look on Kallen's face.

She could not be pulled from her coma. A trance fell upon her, causing her to lean forward with her lips puckered up.

"Kallen, what are you doing?" Lelouch asked confused.

Her sweet lips collided with his and created a shockwave that shook her out of her stupor.

"Oh god," she panicked.

Don't worry, this won't ruin the romantic build up. I promise!


	5. Relentless

As always thanks for reading and reviewing. Please enjoy!

Chapter 5: Relentless

"Kallen," Lelouch called out, waving his hand in front of Kallen's face. "You day dreaming again?"

Her heart skipped a beat when she came to. _Whew, _she thought. _That would have been a catastrophe._ "Yea," she replied nonchalantly. "This lecture is killing me though."

"Tell me about it."

The school bell finally rang a glorious tune every student could appreciate. "God bless," Lelouch spoke alleviated. "I never thought that would end."

Rising from their seats, Kallen and Lelouch bolted for the door like the rest of the students. The two headed for their lockers for the next class' books.

"What do you have next period?" Kallen asked curiously as she opened her locker.

"Gym," Lelouch said lethargically.

Lelouch had loathed gym class. Everything about it irked him. The smell of sweat, the feeling of exhaustion, and worst of all was the shame he bared coming in last running around the track. Every opportunity that he could he would take a dress cut or fake sick to stay out of it.

"You know," Kallen said. "A little endurance wouldn't kill you."

"Kallen, you don't understand. I have had way too many horrible experiences with gym!"

"Quit being a baby! Just run and do what you're supposed to! Over time you'll get stronger. I promise." Kallen spoke with motivation. "C'mon, were gonna be late for our next classes."

Kallen darted off in the opposite direction for her next class. She smiled looking back at a distraught Lelouch. He gazed down at a pair of gym shorts he clutched in his hand. _Fuck, _he cursed to himself.

The bell rang signifying his tardiness. _Fantastic. Now I'll probably have to run extra too. _He dragged his feet all the way to the gym.

"You're late," yelled the fat gym teacher. "I won't make you run extra though, since it's your first day but you need to change and get in there. Today you're playing basketball."

_Maybe you should play some basketball, _Lelouch thought to himself with a smile.

The teacher directed Lelouch to the locker room to change. Lelouch folded up his uniform and slammed it into a locker. He then put on his work out shorts and shirt and headed back over to the gym.

Lelouch peered into the chaotic gym to see a competitive game of basketball being played. _This couldn't get any worse._

"Hey there!" a hyper voice called out, surprising Lelouch. "Need a team?"

_Oh God. _Lelouch appeared well on the outside, but he was quite devoid of life on the inside. He stood before Gino, the knight of three. _He still attends class here? You've gotta be kidding me._

Gino was athletic and competitive in sports. Two qualities Lelouch hated, but only because he didn't have them. The knight of three stood in a pair of basketball shorts with a tight tank top, shrunk on top of his godly physique. His height was even superior to Lelouch's. He approached Lelouch and stood before the crown prince awaiting an answer.

Not wanting to upset the Greek God, Lelouch hesitantly replied, "Sure."

"Great," replied Gino. "We need a fifth anyways. Take your shirt off, We're skins."

Lelouch wanted to weep. _This gym experience may very well be the end all._

Lelouch began to shake with fear, as he took off his shirt. He was tone, but his muscles were smaller in comparison to the students on his team. Lelouch's skin was significantly paler than everyone's. He wanted to hide. He craved Zero's mask. It was comforting, for it always served as a safe hiding place away from the world he no longer felt a part of. Lelouch jogged to the other side of the court and hunched over on his thighs.

"We'll take ball first since we got the new guy," Gino demanded. Gino threw the ball into play and caught up with Lelouch. "These guys are tough so look alive!"

Lelouch understood the game quite well, but realized he was more worthless in this game than a pawn in chess. _What can I possibly d-_ Lelouch's thought was cut short as the ball was thrust into his chest. He dribbled twice and tried to throw it back to the player he received it from, only to have it intercepted by the opposing team.

"Shit, the new guy sucks!" yelled another player from the skin's team.

"Leave him alone," Gino said in defense. "He's new, give him a break."

The game progressed for another twenty minutes before Gino realized his team was down a point. They needed at least two to win the game, but time was growing short and they didn't have the ball. "Time out!" he yelled. The knight of three signaled for a group huddle. Lelouch, out of breath and fatigued, limped over to the group. "Alright guys it's getting a little close for comfort here. We need a strategy."

Lelouch's eyes widened. He could finally be some use to the team. "I have an idea," he said timidly.

"Well let's hear it," Gino replied enthusiastically. "I'm game for anything at this point."

Exerting mind power was Lelouch's best ability. He had observed the opposing players and realized some weaknesses in their playing. Wrapping his arms around his teammates, Lelouch unfolded a master plan. "Gino, the point guard has no left hand skills at all. Force him to the left and pin him down. Everyone else besides me we'll push their man out to the right. This will leave only my man open. The point guard will attempt to throw it to my man, where I'll jump out and steal the ball. As the point guard throws the ball everyone one else break for a pass. You guys should be open and I'll set you up for a shot. Sound good?"

The rest of the team was astounded. "You should be a coach," they applauded.

"Ok," Gino said assured. "Let's give it a shot. Break!"

The skins manned up and commenced their play. The point guard was attacked by Gino, who forced the guard to the left. Everything was going perfect until the pass to Lelouch's man was thrown. The ball was tipped up in the air and Gino caught it. Lelouch was the closest to their basket, so Gino did the logical thing and threw it to Lelouch.

"Damn it," one of the skins uttered. "Way to go Gino, he hasn't made a shot all day."

The timer was ticking away the last few precious seconds. Lelouch took the ball with one arm in desperation and threw the ball from half court. The ball sailed through the air swished through the hoop. The gym became chaotic. Lelouch was yanked up on top of the shoulders of the skin team. "Alright worthless," they joked. "You did it!" They swung Lelouch around until the bell rang releasing Lelouch from his hellish experience.

Gino surprised Lelouch yet again from behind as they walked back to the locker room. "I didn't catch your name," Gino spoke as he threw a towel around his shoulders.

"Lucien," Lelouch replied confidently. _This is good. He has no idea who I am at all. _

"Ah, my names Gino," extending a thumb towards his chest. "I'm actually the third knight of rounds if you'd believe it. But hey, I was gonna say, that was a pretty clever play you came up with. I wouldn't mind having you on the team every class."

Now inside the locker room, Lelouch retrieved his uniform. "Great, I'd be happy to play on your team. I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end on one of your dunks anyways."

Gino laughed hardily. "I like you Lucien. You're an okay guy."

Lelouch smiled contently. _Boy, am I making the right friends. I may have to mask my personality around him a little though._ _Can't be too careful. _

Kallen had managed to survive yet another boring class, History. She sighed with relief and high tailed her cute butt over towards chemistry. Glancing up at a clock in the hallway, she began to panic. _Why am I always so late?_

She rounded a sharp turn and entered into a wall of Lelouch. Kallen had fallen backwards on her back with her knees bent inwards. Lelouch fell awkwardly face first onto his stomach. He looked up to the perfect view of Kallen's bottom. His blushed intensified when he realized he was looking at her panties. Kallen leaned forward to find Lelouch peeking up her skirt. Her blush rivaled Lelouch's, however she was still mortified.

"What do you think you're doing!" she yelled outraged.

"Hey you bumped into me, don't pin this all on me."

"You pervert! At least have some decency and turn your head away."

Lelouch couldn't lie to himself. He didn't mind it all that much in actuality.

"I'm sorry," he lied. Let's just go to class. I have to get to chemistry."

"Alright, well I have chemistry too, so we should go, but don't let this happen again," she threatened with her fist.

Lelouch laughed. "Okay, let's go."

The two picked themselves up and rounded a few more corners until they reached the chemistry lab. Surprisingly they had made it there on time. They had found a few remaining seats and scurried over. "Whew, we made it," Kallen sighed with relief.

The mood however, quickly grew sour. Rivalz approached them and sat down next to them in the last remaining seat. "Hey there Kallen, who's your friend?"


	6. Chemistry

A/N: So I have class real early tomorrow so I might not be able to crank out another chapter for tomorrow night. I usually have the one for the next day done the day I post a new chapter, but I gotta get some sleep tonight. I'll make up for it over the weekend =) Oh, and to clear up something, I have no Idea whether or not Lucien Gray means Grey devil. I didn't mean to portray Lelouch that way. I just thought the name sounded really cool I guess. Still don't own geass. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6: Chemistry

Dread filled Kallen's and Lelouch's veins. Kallen had completely forgotten Rivalz was in her chemistry class. _Damn it!_ she cursed. _How could I let Rivalz slip my mind? He'll spot Lelouch for sure!_

"'Names Rivalz, what's yours?" asked Lelouch's former best friend as he extended his hand to shake. He appeared to have no conception of Lelouch's presence.

Lelouch gazed at Rivalz' hand. He didn't want to shake it, he wanted to embrace him in a hug. The Crown Prince longed to be beside his best friend again. Throughout the war his heart ached for his friends: Shirley, Milly, and even Nina. Most of all he missed Rivalz. Rivalz had always been there for Lelouch, even though Lelouch was never there for him. _Rivalz._ Lelouch thought._ You were my best friend._ He recalled memories of the two of them riding around in Rivalz' motorcycle. _We had some good times, didn't we? _Lelouch's flashback drew to a close and he regained focus on Rivalz' hand. Lelouch grabbed it in a hardy vise and shook it.

Lelouch smiled. He portrayed himself a little more stern than usual this time around Rivalz. Normally, Lelouch was quite carefree in front of his former best friend. Although it burned him to distort himself to his friend, Lelouch couldn't risk for Rivalz to know his identity yet.

"I am Lucien Gray," Lelouch finally drew the courage to lie to one of his best friends. "I just moved here from the mother land. I thought it'd be nice to get away from there for awhile, so I decided to check out Japan."

_Whew,_ thought Kallen. _Lelouch really is a genius, isn't he?_

"Piss poor choice if you ask me," Rivalz joked. His reply merited him a slap upside the head from Kallen.

"Rivalz!" We are very fortunate to be living here! Don't ever joke about such things," she voiced passionately.

"It was a joke! You really need to relax Kallen. You know, you've been different recently." Rivalz leaned in close to Kallen and now whispered in her ear. "It's not because of heart throb Mr. Gray over there, is it?"

Kallen stole a quick glance at Lelouch. _Mr. Gray is indeed the reason I've been acting this way,_ she thought. "Absolutely not!" she threatened with her fist in Rivalz' face.

"Okay, okay, I was just checkin'," Rivalz spoke.

Lelouch analyzed the way the two acted. They deserved this great life. His thoughts drifted back towards the war against Britannia. He heard screams and gun shots. He began to shake unnoticeably to everyone else. _No!_ He recalled killing Clovis and Euphy. _I am a monster._ _What am I doing here?_ His angst was brought to a halt by the laughter of Kallen. Her sweet smile soothed his soul. _How terrible of me to forget._ He studied her for a moment and regained his self control. _Nah, were just friends, _he thought. _Don't want to ruin the last great thing I have in this world._

The teacher finally entered the room and sat down. "Alright everyone, get together with your lab partners," ordered the teacher from her desk. "You have a couple labs due this week, so get on it people!"

Rivalz leaned in towards Kallen. "Ready my gorgeous assistant?"

Kallen looked over at Rivalz menacingly for his comment. Her face shrank back to normal as she replied with, "Nope, not today. I'm gonna help the new guy get started."

"Of course!" Rivalz blurted as he sank down in his seat. "Why do the new guys always get the girls?"

"Oh relax Rivalz. I'll be your partner next time." Kallen assured him with a smile. Rivalz sighed disappointed and scurried over to the next poor unfortunate girl, looking for a partner. Kallen turned facing Lelouch and rose to her feet. "C'mon. Our station is over here."

Lelouch stood up and followed Kallen over to a stand of beakers. _I hope she knows what she's doing. _He looked over the table to see various chemistry instruments and beakers. "What exactly are we doing?"

Kallen pulled out the day's assignment and ran her finger over the line of today's class assignment. "Looks like we're separating minerals out of this sediment sample. We'll need to heat up the water with a Bunsen burner. I'll grab it."

Kallen reached for the cabinet above full of the burners. She stood on her tippy toes, but couldn't quite reach. "Want me to grab that for you?" Lelouch asked generously.

"No!" replied Kallen stubbornly. "I can get it!" She moved in front of Lelouch and jumped, only to knock him over and fall on top of him.

Lelouch found himself in a familiar setting he and Kallen seemed to always share. She had planted herself right on top of his chest looking down at his new emerald eyes. They shined brightly back into her own beautiful, sapphire spheres. Her arm was conveniently placed over his, with her hand also claiming his. _I don't want this to end, _Kallen thought. _I just want to lay here on top of him forever. _A red glow quickly conquered her face.

"Wow, wouldn't that have been something if you had fallen on me? Oh, gee, never mind," Lelouch joked.

"Uh-oh, I'm sorry. I've gotten the burner down before, I just-"

"Couldn't wait for another opportunity to get on top of me?" Lelouch spoke with laughter in his voice.

Kallen's cute glow quickly faded. "You wish! Move before I make you!"

"How exactly do you want me to do that with you on top of me?" Kallen drew her other hand to strike Lelouch.

The crown prince intercepted her swing with his other hand. "You'd strike me down Q-1?" Lelouch joked. Kallen was completely tangled in him now. "Me, who you've fought so hell to protect?" The ever conquering blush returned to her gorgeous face.

"Shhh!" Kallen drew her hand to Lelouch's mouth. "What if someone heard that?"

Lelouch smiled, moving Kallen's hand with his own. "Heard what? Heard that you protected Zero? It'd be a laughing stock. Don't be so paranoid."

The red haired goddess drew her hand back and relaxed. "C'mon," Lelouch spoke. He wrapped his arm around her and held her back. He proceeded to stand up and grab Kallen's hands to assist her up to her feet. "I'll get the burner," he assured.

Chemistry progressed fairly fast after that incident. Lelouch's first day was actually going by speedily. _I'll be done soon, _he cheered inside. _A few more classes and I'm out of here. _Another bell rang releasing Kallen and Lelouch from chemistry. They rose to their feet and headed for the door to the hallway.

"It's almost lunch time," Kallen said cheerfully. "Oh, by the way I forgot to ask, what club did you sign up for?"

_Club?_ Lelouch's heart sank. He had never really wanted to be a part of any club. He was only ever in the student council because it didn't require a lot of athletic ability. "I didn't sign up for anything yet."

"What? You've attended at Ashford before. You know you have to be enrolled in some kind of club."

"Yea, but I only really got around that with the student council."

"Maybe I could get you back in since I'm the new president."

"You're the president?" Lelouch's eyes grew big. "Why didn't you say so?"

"Uh, I just did."

"Great well let's get me signed up soon." Lelouch's spirits were turned back around. He had dodged another bullet.

Walking to the cafeteria, Kallen decided to make a pit stop. She had brought Lelouch to the office to get him involved with the student council. "Wait, right here I'll be right back," Kallen instructed as she disappeared back into the school office.

"Hmn," Lelouch acknowledged with a nod. He took a seat outside the office and observed the students walking by. He took a few seconds to think about his day. Despite most of the chaotic events, he had had a terrific day. This life had a lot more to offer than he wanted to let on.At that very moment he felt all was well in the world, that was, until C.C. walked by him in a school uniform. _Impossible.  
______________________________________________________________________________________

I didn't exactly plan for this one to end this way, but I think it worked okay. =) until next time.


	7. Desire

A/N: Yea, so class has been rough. I didn't get to put out as much as I would have liked, but I hope this will tide you all over till I can come up with some more. As always thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!

Chapter 7: Desire

Kallen poked her adorable head out around a corner, searching for Lelouch. "Hey Leleou-cien. Uhg." She was still getting used to his new name. _That's really going to take some getting used to, _she thought to herself. She backtracked to the seat Lelouch had sat himself in.

"Lucien, where are yo-," she cut herself short and hid around the corner as soon as she spotted C.C. The red haired goddess' heart sank when she saw Lelouch embrace her in a hug. _But he said…he said that they didn't want the same things. _Her heart skipped a beat when she and Lelouch made eye contact.

"Kallen," Lelouch spied her. "Look who joined here at Ashford," he said as he leaned on C.C.

"Hello," C.C. finally spoke. "I'd never really been to a school like this so I thought I'd give it a shot."

"Oh great," Kallen lied. "As the class president, I'd like to welcome you to our school," she said with a fake smile.

"You're the president?" C.C. giggled. "That's great!"

"Yea, Kallen actually got me back into the student council," Lelouch spoke gratefully. "I lucked out big time, I wouldn't have made it in anything else."

"That sounds really cool," said C.C. "Any chance you could get me in there? I think it would be fun to do that with you guys."

_Get C.C. in the school council? But…Lelouch and I were supposed to be in school council together._ Kallen knew she could easily get her in, but she feared what may happen between Lelouch and C.C. "Yea…" Kallen said with a downcast face. "Yea, I can get you in."

"If it's too much trouble I don't want to bother you," C.C. said politely.

"Nah, Kallen can do it," Lelouch said spirited, throwing his arm around Kallen.

_Well, if it will make Lelouch happy…_Kallen thought. "Let me make one more trip back to the office. I'll see you guys at lunch?"

"Sounds great! I really appreciate it," C.C. said with a smile.

"We'll save you a seat okay, Kallen?" Lelouch wrapped his arm around C.C. and headed down to the cafeteria with her.

_Yea..._Kallen thought destroyed. She dragged her feet back to the office to get C.C. Involved with the student council. _C.C. is going to steal him from me. This was supposed to be perfect. I'm going to have to tell him how I feel. Or tell C.C. off… _She filled out some paperwork for C.C. then sprinted back towards the cafeteria.

C.C. and Lelouch were already at a table in the cafeteria laughing with each other. They looked like the belonged together. Those two had been through so much. C.C. had a lot more time under her belt with Lelouch than Kallen. Kallen feared C.C. could easily influence Lelouch to be with her. "Kallen, over here!" Lelouch shouted with a wave.

Kallen looked down solemnly at the ground and headed over to the table. She pasted another fake smile across her face and headed over to the dynamic duo.

"Did I miss a lot in class today?" asked C.C.

"Nah, not really," answered Kallen grimly. "It's been a pretty lax day except for chemistry."

Kallen's attitude was noticeably different. Even C.C. could tell Kallen sounded depressed. "Are you okay Kallen? You sound pretty down," C.C. asked concerned

"Yea, I just-" Kallen was cut short by Lelouch.

"Hey sorry, I just forgot, I told Gino I'd meet up with him this period for some notes for Literature. I'll catch up with you guys later. Sorry!" He rose to his feet and grabbed his books. "Kallen I'll walk you home after school okay?"

Her soul was replenished. "Yea, okay!" she said delighted. Lelouch smiled and walked away.

C.C. started to giggle. "You love him, don't you?"

Kallen blushed and looked over at C.C. She suddenly became terrified that C.C. knew her secret. "Is it that obvious?"

"It's all over your body language with him. I won't say anything I promise."

C.C. spoke almost slyly. She didn't come across bitchy, but something was odd about the way she presented herself. Fortunately for Kallen it was apparent that C.C. wasn't after Lelouch's heart. She was after something else entirely.

"Really? That really means a lot to me C.C. I don't know what it is about him, I just, something happened between us during the war."

"I understand. It's perfectly natural."

Kallen smiled fulfilled once more. There was hope. She actually had a shot at being with him. Everything about Lelouch drove Kallen mad. She loved his new eyes and hair more than she anticipated. Any opportunity to be around him would be taken.

The tension had finally eased between the two girls. They found themselves chatting away the rest of the period. Despite their differences, the Zero fan girls actually had a lot more in common. Their conversation quickly brought the end of the lunch period. Another bell rang and sent them on their way.

"You know, we should probably swing by the student council club house," Kallen suggested. "I could introduce you to some people and get you settled in there, my new secretary."

"Secretary? C.C. looked confused. "Doesn't that require a lot of work?"

"Nah, not really. You basically just look pretty and smile; besides you do that pretty well so you should be okay." C.C. blushed surprisingly. Kallen took notice, but thought nothing of it as she was only trying to be nice.

The two girls arrived out front of the door to the club house. Kallen put her hand on the door knob, then immediately drew it back. "C.C., can I ask you a serious question? It's not bad. I promise. I'm just curious, what exactly do you want if it's not Lelouch? I know it's not my place to ask, but I just..."

"You really want to know?" C.C. said slyly with a smile.

"I mean, if you don't want to you don't have to. I won't bring it up again. I was just wonder-" Kallen was again cut short, only this time she was cut off by a sensual kiss from C.C.

"Do you know what I want now?" C.C. spoke now looking deeply into Kallen's gleaming, azure eyes.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: okay don't freak out about the end of this chapter. I just need a cliff hanger. Until next time =)


	8. Savior

A/N: alright as promised, here is a nice big juicy chapter to make up for my lack of posting. Enjoy! Oh and thanks again for all the constructive criticism! CRAP SORRRY ANYA is not supposed to know that Lucien is Lelouc. I think I found the couple mistakes and fixed them. Thanks for pointing that out.

Chapter 8: Savior

_Did C.C. really just kiss me? _Kallen's head was spinning out of control like a failed side show circus. _She can't possibly want me. What am I going to do? _

"Did I go too far Kallen? I'm sorry if I did. I'm just a lot better at showing my emotion than telling about it."

Kallen blushed out of embarrassment. She clutched her shoulder and looked down at the ground awkwardly. "C.C. you're a great person, but I…" C.C. cut her off by placing a flinger to Kallen's lips. She pulled Kallen aside from the door to the club house and sat her down on the floor.

"Don't worry about it now. I'm not asking you to love me. Just know that those feelings are there for you. I came to Ashford because I knew _you _would be here. Finding Lelouch here was actually quite a surprise to me. When he and I split after our little fake out he made it quite clear there would be no _us _anymore. I understood to the best of my ability. He is quite a complex man. I admire him, but I see now that he and I really do want different things in life. I left him alone after he said he was out to fulfill a promise to someone. He didn't say who."

Kallen knew exactly who. It was her. Lelouch had set out to keep a promise to Kallen and she knew it. That fact alone made Kallen feel fantastic. However, she also figured out that if not for this promise Lelouch would probably have done things quite differently after the war.

"But me? Why me C.C.? I'm just here to get on with my life. There's peace now and I can be happy. Plus, you know that I love Lelouch. Why would you further your feelings for me if you knew that?

"I observed you very well during the war, Kallen. And I have lived a long time. The one thing that has remained constant throughout my life is this: men will always disappoint. They follow their instincts blindly and after a certain amount of time they will take you for granted. This is true of Lelouch also. He will lose his spark for you if he ever gets one. Eventually he will take you for granted, like he did me. "

C.C. was willing to play hard ball. Kallen couldn't exactly envision the idea of being with a woman, but some of what she said about men hit home. _Lelouch couldn't be like that though, Could he? No Kallen, _she told herself,_ she just wants you! Don't believe her banter! _

"Okay, but you know what I want. Why continue to pursue me if I love him?"

"Can I not have my own ambitions Kallen? Lelouch is my friend, but he's never said that he desires you, like you desire him. I respect him, but if I have to compete for you I will. He's only good at chess. Love is a different game Kallen, I only need one piece to beat him," C.C. spoke with a devilish tone. "Like I said, please don't think about this too hard. We can discuss it later."

Just as the too finished their engrossing conversation the door to the club opened. A small cotton candy haired girl poked her head out. "Hey what are you guys doing in the hallway?" spoke the cotton candy cutie.

"Oh, hi Anya. We weren't doin' much. I just thought I'd tell our newest member here a little bit about everyone before we went inside," Kallen lied frantically to rid herself of any more uneasiness.

"Another new member? Didn't we just get one earlier?"

"Yea, but don't worry I need a secretary and a vice president anyways now that my previous ones got academically dismissed."

Anya laughed. She had begun to show a consider amount of change since the departure of Marianne, Lelouch's mother, from her conscious. The pink haired cutie could actually remember events that transpired . On top of all that, her pretty face produced a wide variety of emotion now. Anya had transformed into a wonderful person.

"I forgot about them. I guess this sudden rush of members is needed. Sorry I questioned you boss!" Anya had developed a habit of referring to Kallen as _boss _or _bosslady_ due to Kallen's ability to get everyone pumped for school fuctions. Kallen wasn't a harsh president, but she did get everyone working real well.

Kallen waved her hand. "No it's alright, but let's get inside. We should introduce C.C. to everyone."

Kallen and C.C. held their skirts down as they rose to their feet. They rallied outside the door next to Anya and proceeded inside.

The club house was quite hospitable. The color scheme on the walls and ceiling was very festive. There wasn't a holiday coming up, but Kallen liked to keep things around the club house sparkling and cheery. There was even furniture to match it all.

"Where is everyone?" Kallen asked curiously.

Anya shut the door behind them. "Hmm, well, Rivalz should be on the computer in the other room and I haven't seen Gino or Lucien so…yea!" she said with laughter in her voice.

Kallen hit her head and looked over at C.C. "Oh yea. Lelouch went to get notes from Gino. I guess you can meet him later. We can go say hello to Rivalz real quick though."

The trio of girls made their way through the club house over to the room on the other side. The computer room or research room, as some of them like to call it, was quite barren in comparison to the main room of the club house. The trio walked in scaring Rivalz into next week. He rushed to obscure the screen with his arms.

"Jeez! What do you guys want?" he said shocked.

The three giggled and attempted covering their wide spread smiles with their hands. "What's that there Rivalz?" Kallen asked while laughing. "Are you looking at porn?"

"No!" he said embarrassed. "That's not it at all! Just go away!"

"Why Rivalz?" Anya cut in. "What'cha got there?"

Anya waltzed over to Rivalz and grabbed his arms. "Move your hands! What are you looking at?" she ordered.

Rivalz wouldn't budge. He held on to the screen for dear life. "C'mon!" screamed Anya. "Let us see!" She wriggled his hands away from the screen. Rivalz fell the floor defeated and awaited a fate worse than death.

Laughter burst out of the mouths of the girls when the bared witness to the screen Rivalz had up. He had been on eBay ordering littlest pet shot: jungle. "Looking to become a dog groomer?" Kallen joked with tears in her eyes. Even C.C., who didn't know Rivalz at all was in tears. The boy's obsession for such material would end his high school career.

"Okay!" Rivalz cried. "I confess! I love the littlest pet shop series, ok?" He got on his hands and knees and bowed before the girls. "Guys, I'm begging you! Please, no one can know about this. Especially not-"

Gino and Lelouch had just walked in right as Rivalz was finishing his line. The screen, unfortunately for Rivalz, was still up on display for the world to see. "Hey, what are you guys doing? Gino asked. "Kallen, you order littlest pet shop?"

Kallen smiled. She couldn't resist."Nope. Rivalz did."

Gino laughed. "Yea, right."

"No he really did," Anya joined in.

"Guys c'mon!" Rivalz requested desperately.

Gino was in disbelief. "You're getting that for some little girl for her birthday then, right Rivalz?"

There was no point in hiding it at this point. "Okay! It's for me! Jesus!" Rivalz looked back up at the girls destroyed. "You realize you guys have taken everything from me now, don't you?"

The girls continued to giggle. They were soon joined by Gino and Lelouch.

"Sorry Rivalz," Lelouch finally spoke while laughing. "You should have been more careful. You know guys can never be caught with that kind of stuff. Your high school career is probably over now."

"Oh for sure!" Gino said still laughing uncontrollably. "I'm telling the world."

Rivalz finally rose to his feet and exited their research room. "I'll be in the main room when you guys are done," he said solemnly.

The laughter had finally begun to die down. "Alright," Kallen said. "That's enough torture for Rivals for today," she laughed one more time. "Let's have our first meeting with our new members." She opened the door to the main room and led everyone else out to the main room.

The group assembled around a meeting table and focused their attention on Kallen, who was standing up in front of the room. "Okay, let's get started!" she said.

"First of all, I'd like to welcome our new members C.C. and Lucien," spoke Kallen as she gestured with her hands. "Now that our old members are gone I figured we would probably need some new members, so I appointed Lucien as my new vice president and C.C. as my secretary."

Rivalz raised his hand. "Yes, Rivalz?" Kallen spoke picking on him.

"Uh yea, how come you didn't promote Gino, Anya, or me for one of those positions?" he asked concerned.

"Hmm, good question. Well, Gino is part of almost every other club here at Ashford, so he really couldn't hold down any position bigger than the one he already has. I asked Anya, but she graciously declined and frankly I just don't like the idea of a guy that plays littlest pet shop carrying a better title than anyone else."

The room filled with laughter once more. "Ah," Rivalz responded downcast.

"Any who," Kallen continued. "On to other business. We have a school trip coming up that we all need to plan for. I haven't decided where yet, but I really like the idea of an outdoor adventure. You know hiking, kayaking, and fishing. Stuff like that."

"Sounds like fun boss!" Anya cut in. "I'm totally for it."

Everyone else chimed in sharing their enthusiasm. It sounded like a pretty good idea to everyone. Except Lelouch, who chose not to voice his opinion on the matter.

_Outdoors? _Lelouch was already becoming distraught before the trip began. His idea of "roughing it" was staying at the holiday inn. _However, _he thought, _maybe gym class will pay off by then._

"Good! We're all in agreement. I'll just look for a good spot and let everyone know where and when. Sound good?"

Everyone replied in accordance. Kallen was no Milly, but she did the job of the president well. Everyone seemed to be pretty satisfied with her.

"Alrighty then, meeting adjourned," Kallen said as she ended the student council's little conference.

The lively group began to get up from their seats and move towards the exit. Kallen remained at the front of the room seeing everyone off. Just about everyone had departed except C.C. and Lelouch. C.C. eyed Lelouch then made eye contact with Kallen. She smiled at Kallen, then rose from her seat as if to acknowledge the fact that Kallen wanted to be alone with Lelouch.

"What was that all about? Lelouch spoke after C.C. exited the room.

"Oh, it's this whole crazy thing," Kallen spoke recalling the events that transpired between her and C.C. earlier. "It's nothing really. Don't worry about it."

"Alright, well hey, it's almost time to go home. You ready?"

Kallen's pulse hastened. "Yea! I just need to grab some books real quick and I'll be ready."

"Great," Lelouch replied. "I'll see you in five minutes?"

"Yea," Kallen spoke excitedly. She opened the door, but spoke one last time before she walked out. "Lelouch." He looked up at her beautiful face.

"Yes, Kallen?"

"Thank you, you know, for keeping your promise to me. You have no idea how much it really means to me."

Lelouch said nothing, but he smiled and nodded. He was glad, that if for no other purpose than his promise to Kallen, to be alive. Thoughts of suicide crossed his mind less often. Kallen always seemed to be saving his life. She was always the one to be there and save him. She saved him from many things, like drugs, war, and most horrifyingly, himself. _Kallen, you are my savior, _he thought.

Kallen smiled one more time and exited the room, shutting the door behind her. Lelouch took notice of her perfect figure. _What is it about her? Do I have more feelings for her than I thought? I can't fall into this, for her sake. _The door opened up one more time. Lelouch expected Kallen, coming back for something. He was quite wrong.

Rivalz walked in with a grim look on his face. "Lelouch, is it?"  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

DUN DUN DUN! Well I hope I made up for my absence. Thanks for reading! Until next time everyone!


	9. Discovery

A/N: First off, thanks for finding my name mix ups. This whole double alias thing is a little difficult to spot and my proof reader never watched Geass so it's just even worse. I set up a poll on my profile regarding lemons. My profile is boring and lame I know, but I'd like to know what you guys would be interested in seeing. You can leave it as a review or just vote either is fine with me. Thanks for reading and reviewing! =)

Chapter 9: Discovery

Lelouch's stomach turned over inside. He wanted to be anywhere but with Rivalz. Rivalz gazed through Lelouch's false eyes, right into his soul. Lelouch felt completely exposed. His best friend had finally found out his secret and now he would pay for it.

"I heard you and Kallen talking," Rivalz began to speak with despair. "I knew there was something odd about you, but I never expected this Lelouch. Or should I say Lucien? I didn't think it was possible for you to use me twice."

"Rivalz!" Lelouch tried to defend himself. "It's not like that-"

"How could you Lelouch? I was your best friend. We did everything together. Everything was perfect until that accident in Shinjuku that day. What happened? You were different ever since."

"Rivalz, I did what I did for the benefit of the world. I was trying to make things better, but some things just didn't go according to plan so I had no choice but to let it end up this way. The way things played out was the best that I could do. Treating my best friend so badly was one of the reasons I wanted to die. I've held the gun in my hand, Rivalz. I put my finger on the trigger and almost pulled it. I would have, if I hadn't made a promise to Kallen. I promised her I'd come back here to school with her. I didn't want to have to hurt you. I really am sorry."

The destroyed best friend was still standing in front of the door. He stared down at the ground with tears flowing down his face. "I loved you like a brother Lelouch. I was tormented by everything that happened to you. Don't you think I deserved to know?"

Lelouch's budding eyes glistened. They swelled up with tears, but they didn't fall. "Rivalz, I couldn't take a chance of you getting mixed up in this. Because of what I've done thousands are dead, namely Shirley, Euphy, and Rolo. Not to mention the fact that I'll never be able to see Nunally again. If I even went near her I'd be discovered and everything everyone worked so hard for will be destroyed. I'm sorry. I know it's hard to believe, but I kept you out of the loop with the best intentions."

Rivalz still stared at the ground when he began to speak. "If I forgive you, you must promise me something."

"Anything at all."

"Things will go back to the way they were before this all happened."

"Done. But this Lelouch business is gonna have to be taken care of. We need to be careful not to let my name slip. I should have been more cautious around everyone. I was going to tell you eventually though, I swear."

The littlest pet shop fan finally perked up. "Do you really mean it Lelouch?"

"Rivalz, I give you my word. From now on you'll always be in the loop."

Rivalz sprinted across the room and wrapped his arms around Lelouch burying his face into the crevice of Lelouch's neck and shoulder. Lelouch smiled, kind of. He was content with the fact that Rivalz could be trusted and that they could be best friends again, but this moment was killing him inside. During the bear hug the door began to open again unbeknownst to Lelouch and Rivalz.

"Um, should I give you guys a minute?" Kallen asked awkwardly.

Lelouch's face shot beat red in embarrassment. "Kallen wait! This isn't what it looks like. I swear!" he said as he shook his hands in the air.

Kallen giggled and drew her hand to cover her smile. "You sure?"

Rivalz finally let go of Lelouch and turned to face Kallen with a smile on his face. "Thanks for letting me know who Lucien was."

Kallen jumped back in bewilderment. "How did you…?"

"I heard you guys through the door," remarked Rivalz. "We're gonna have to keep better tabs on that if we don't want him to get found out."

Kallen nodded in agreement. "Well if you guys are done with your rendezvous, Lelou-Lucien and I are taking off."

"You can come to if you want Rivalz," Lelouch added.

_Aww. I was hoping to just walk alone with Lelouch, but I guess it can't be helped. _"Yea, Rivalz, you're more than welcome to come with us," Kallen lied.

"Thanks guys, but I got digits from this girl in chemistry," Rivalz smiled devilishly.

"Yes!" Kallen screamed aloud accidently. Lelouch's and Rivalz' gaze was instantly drawn to her. _Oh boy,_ she panicked in her head. _How can I make this right?_ Inner Kallen's smile stretched across her face like the Grinch. _I know._

"Oops. What I meant was, Really?" Kallen lied. "I would have never thought a fan of littlest pet shop would be so popular with the ladies."

"I'm guessing there's no way we can just forget that ever happened?"

"Nope," Lelouch spoke. "Even as you best friend I'm going to have to ridicule you about that for the rest of your life."

"Ahh," Rivalz moaned destroyed. "I guess I'll see you guys later." He shuffled his feet out the door and took off down the hall.

_Finally! _thought Kallen. _I've been waiting to be alone with him all day! _"So now that your little moment is over, we can go right?"

Lelouch smirked. "Yea, knock it off. We can go." He wrapped his arm around Kallen and opened the door for her. She melted in his arm. She had to look the other way so Lelouch didn't spy her blush. It was horrible now. He would eventually figure it out if she didn't start hiding it. The emerald eyed, cutie escorted her out the door and drew back his arm much to Kallen's displeasure.

"How was your first day?" she asked as they passed outside, heading for home.

Lelouch looked down at the ground for a moment, then up at the sky. "Insanity."


	10. The Let Down

Chapter 10: The Let Down

For the first time in a long time Lelouch Lamperouge lived normally. His day might have been a little hectic, but it was a day he was glad to have lived. Kallen at the moment had made it all worthwhile.

Lelouch studied her, while they walked by a few shops. Kallen was eyeing a pair of shoes, oblivious to Lelouch's gaze. _She really is amazing, _he thought. The crown prince couldn't take his eyes off of her. _Am I starting to love her? I mean I've always loved her, but this is different._ _Is it poss-_

"Hey Lucien," Kallen elbowed Lelouch with a wink. "You excited for our trip next week?"

_Camping, _Lelouch groaned inside. _Well, at least I'll be with Kallen. _"Yea, sounds like fun. Have you decided where we are going?"

"Yep. There's a park about an hour north of here. I can't think of a better place than that."

"Great, say are you doing anything tomorrow?"

_Oh God! Is he asking me out? _Kallen's blood surged through her heart to her face. "N-no," she stuttered.

Lelouch scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Well," he panicked. "Do you wanna hang out with Rivalz and me tomorrow night?"

He had chickened out. Lelouch wanted to just spend the evening with her, but he denied himself. _I can't, _he thought. _No, I won't do this. If I get attached to her only bad will come of it._

Kallen kept the happy face she had, but she died inside. _Will he ever get feelings for me? _"Oh, never mind. I forgot I have something…" She looked down at the ground and her divine hair fell into her face. Her eyes welled up with tears, but she kept them from dropping. Lelouch tilted her head back up with one arm and pushed her hair back with another.

"I have to go Kallen," he said not wanting to create further awkwardness. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yea," she replied downcast.

Lelouch stepped back and headed towards his house.

Kallen get her hands curled up in her chest. She didn't want him to leave like this, but she didn't have the will to voice anything else. Her tears fell freely now. It was like the day he had told her fair well after she kissed him. Kallen could hear it in his voice that he intended to depart from her life. His words implied that they would remain just friends. She ran home and headed inside.

A hot shower wouldn't make all the pain go away, but it would be a start. Kallen undid a few buttons and let her school uniform fall to the ground. She knelt down and started the shower, letting it warm up. The pipes cracked and groaned as the water burst out of the shower head. Kallen put out a hand to test the water. She drew her hand back immediately and shivered. _Guess I'll wait, _she thought.

Eventually, the water warmed up and Kallen discarded her remaining garments and stepped into the relaxing shower. She hugged her breasts and stood under the showerhead. The empty feeling she had felt before Lelouch came back had returned tenfold. It was worse now because Lelouch was so close, but still so far away. Luckily, the hot water was helping her nerves. She eased up and let out a deep sigh. _Maybe there is another way. _After a nice long bath Kallen turned off the water and stepped out.

After she dried herself off she threw on some panties and crashed into her bed topless. She liked lying without a top. It made her feel free. She rolled over and let out another sigh.

"I told you he would let you down," C.C. said sitting in Kallen's windowsill.

Kallen, not realizing C.C. was there shrieked. "How did you get in here? What are you doing here?" The Guren ace pilot grabbed her bed sheet and covered herself.

"You looked pretty upset after Lelouch left and your door was unlocked, so I thought I'd come talk to you."

"C.C., you can't just barge in like that."

"I was worried about you," C.C. spoke softly as she walked over to Kallen. She sat down next to Kallen with her arms at her side.

"Hello! I was just hanging around in just my underwear. Why didn't you at least say something when you came in?"

C.C. smiled her devilish smile once again. "Had I done that I wouldn't have gotten to see you in just your undies."

Kallen gasped and leaned back. "Ugh! Just leave me alone."

"Kallen please," C.C. tried to reason with her. "I know the situation between you and Lelouch. It's not going to work sweet heart." The leafy haired beauty put her hands on either side of Kallen's face and stared into her brilliant eyes. "I can be everything he can't. I will be there for you when he won't. I will always take care of you and no one, especially not Lelouch, will love you as much as I do.

C.C. leaned in for a kiss, but was denied by Kallen gently pushing her away.

"I understand if you upset," C.C. assured. "I'll leave you alone right now, but if you need anything just give me a call."With that C.C. rose from Kallen's bed and departed.

Kallen didn't really know how to respond after that. She let her sheet fall revealing her luscious bosom once again. Confusion filled her head, causing her to toss about on her bed. She wanted Lelouch and nothing more. He would complete her and make her whole. _I won't give up, _she thought. _Not when I've been given another chance with him again. Lelouch Lamperouge, I'll never give up. _

Not my favorite of chapters, but I'm making my way to what I really want to write about. I can't rush it, unfortunately. Oh just want to remind everyone interested in my story to vote in the poll regarding the lemons. Thanks! Till next time. =)


	11. Reconciliation

A/N: Everyone be cool. The main pairing is LELOUCH AND KALLEN. Kallen isn't going to be a lesbo. Have faith. And C.C. well…you'll just have to read. I promise you'll enjoy it though. I won't deliberately write things to piss off everyone. Hang in there. It's kinda weird…okay…a lot of weird right now but I write for entertainment purposes. I'm not here to make you guys feel depressed or freaked out. None the less, I appreciate everyone's feedback. It really helps me. Please enjoy!

Chapter 11: Reconciliation

The disturbing sound of Kallen's alarm rang loud into her ear. She anticipated it and slammed it off. _Not today! I'm not going to be late today! _The thought of being a late again drove Kallen mad. She flew through her usual morning routine and even added a few additions. Today _she _made her mom breakfast and woke her up.

"You're up already?" Kallen's mom asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Yep! Today I'm not the one who's going to be late. Oh, and don't worry about breakfast I already took care of it."

"You made breakfast too? It's not even my birthday," Kallen's mom joked.

"I can't just make my mom breakfast because I felt like it?"

Kallen's mother smiled. "Of course you can dear."

After she finished the rest of her daily routine, Kallen bolted for the school. This new routine was all to help Kallen's mindset. _Lelouch. We __**will**__ be together, _she promised herself, as she walked to school.

Lelouch was already in home room by the time Kallen had gotten there. "Looks like you made it Kallen," Lelouch said with a smile.

"Yea, I tried this thing where I go to bed at a decent hour. It's working pretty well."

Lelouch laughed._ Kallen, you are amazing. _He eyed her from head to toe. She really was stunning. Lelouch had no idea, but to him it appeared as if it took no effort for Kallen to retain such beauty. The crown prince snapped out of it. "Finish your homework?"

"Of course, silly! The class president has to be on top of these things, you know." She reached down into her shoulder bag and scurried through some folders. _Or at least the class president __**should**__be on top of these things, _she thought when she failed to locate her papers.

Panic began to take hold of her. Her face filled with red shame when she couldn't find it. _It has to be in here! I know I put it in here! _In a frantic outburst to find her homework, Kallen accidently flung her papers into the air and stumbled backwards. Lelouch sprang forward and caught her in his arms, looking down at her.

Papers were flying everywhere all around them. Kallen paid her floating documents no attention though. She was only interested in one thing. Leaning back in Lelouch's arms she gazed up at his gentle face. _Lelouch, you are my world,_ she thought. Her face began to tingle. It was no longer red because of anxiety, but because of a certain Lelouch.

"Are you okay?" he finally spoke. "It looked like you were about to take a nasty fall."

"Yea, I'm fine thanks to you," she smiled.

Lelouch looked away as he started to blush. "Don't mention it," he said awkwardly. The last of the papers began to fall down when Lelouch looked up and caught today's homework. "Hey look at this," he said, regaining his composure.

Kallen felt relieved and intoxicated at the same time. "Wow, thanks Lucien," she said aloud.

The rest of the class was in complete disbelief. The new guy from the mainland was incredible. He stopped a damsel from falling and he retrieved her homework. The girls especially were going crazy.

"Lucien your amazing!" one screamed.

"You can catch me in your arms whenever you want!" yelled another.

Lelouch smiled and helped Kallen to her feet. "You're welcome Kallen." He proceeded to help her pick up her papers and then sit down for notes.

_Maybe I'll wait for just a bit longer, _thought Kallen. _This is too much fun._ She stole a glance of Lelouch during notes and smiled.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

The day progressed fairly normally after homeroom, much to Lelouch's surprise. Normal would require him to do some painstaking task. After a lunch with Kallen and C.C., the trio trekked to the club house for their daily meeting. Everything was going pretty smoothly, until C.C. broke the silence.

"Lelouch, would you mind if I spoke to Kallen alone? I have a few _secretary_ questions I need to ask her."

"And that requires you to be alone with her? Kallen why don't you go get ready for the meeting. We'll be right in," Lelouch spoke with a stern voice.

"O-okay," Kallen spoke timidly. She trotted off and left Lelouch and C.C. alone. _Oh no! What's happening?_

C.C. looked up at Lelouch with a blank stare. "What do you want?" she said with a snotty voice.

"Why have you been acting so weird? I don't even know you anymore."

"Just leave me alone **Lucien**!" she said with emphasis. "I have nothing to talk to you about."

C.C. moved to get away from Lelouch and was halted by his arms. He stopped her and pushed her against some lockers. "No. You're not going to walk away from this. You've been different since we split and now whatever it is, it's affecting Kallen."

C.C. grabbed Lelouch's hand and walked him to an empty classroom. She shut the door and turned off the lights. "You broke my heart Lelouch," she finally spoke. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I wanted to be with you forever and you threw it away."

Lelouch sighed. "C.C., we were partners in war, not love. I'm sorry it didn't work like you wanted, but you and me can't be."

"Why not? Why can't we be together?"

"You come from a different time and we want different things in life. There is no since in forcing this to work. Find something else and don't drag Kallen into this. She is happy and she doesn't need to get mixed up in our affairs."

C.C. looked down at the ground broken. Lelouch embraced her in a hug. "I will be here for you as a friend C.C.; I cannot be anything more to you or to anyone. This is my life and I won't be the cause of grief for anyone anymore. I know this will separate me from everyone. But it is like you said, Geass will make you lonely. I accept that, and I will make that covenant to see that everyone is happy. It is the least I can do after the hell that I've caused."

C.C. sighed. His words were the truth, and it was for the best. "I owe Kallen an apology. I used her like I used you. I was just so tired of being let down, I thought maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"Nothing. I just need to clear up some things with her and treat her better as a friend."

"Good. Can we go to the meeting peacefully now?"

"Yea," C.C. smiled.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

C.C. and Lelouch were the last two to come into the student council meeting.

"Took you guys long enough," Gino spoke.

"Yea, where were you guys?" asked Anya.

"Lucien and I just had some things we needed to clear up," spoke C.C.

"Uh-oh!" Gino joked. "The new kids are fiends!"

"Gino stop it!" Kallen commanded. "We need to get to business. I've decided where our little camping adventure will be." Kallen walked around the room and handed out fliers and maps to everyone. "I've found a nice park up north where we can go and spend the weekend. It will be perfect! There's a river for some white water rafting and fishing. Plus there's plenty of wilderness for us to hike through. We just need a couple tents, guys in one and girls in the other.

"Ahh," Rivalz moaned disappointed. "We can't all share one? What if I get cold at night?"

"Then Gino will keep you warm," Anya giggled.

"Haha really funny Anya," Gino retorted.

"Just a couple more days," Kallen continued. "So I expect everyone packed and ready to go Saturday morning. Any questions?" Rivalz raised his hand.

A blank look came across Kallen's face. "Rivalz, you are not sleeping with the girls."His hand fell back to the table and he scrunched his face in disappointment.

"I'll bring marshmallows and chocolate for smores!" Anya announced.

"Great! Well if there's nothing else, you're all dismissed. I'll see you guys later."

The rambunctious crowd got up and departed all except C.C. _Oh god, _Kallen thought.

"Kallen, we need to talk."

"Are you sure? I think we're doing okay," Kallen lied.

"No, I really need to get something off my chest."

_Jesus. Her lust is insatiable. _"Wow…C.C. that's-"

"I'm sorry," she yelled cutting Kallen off. "I don't love you like that. I was just confused. I'm sorry if I made you feel awkward and uncomfortable. Lelouch just hurt me was all. I didn't know how to handle it. So, I hope you can forgive me."

Kallen ran over and hugged C.C. "C.C. I'm your friend. And I will always be here for you, just not…_like that." _

C.C. embraced her and sighed. "I know. It won't happen anymore. I promise."

"Good," Kallen sighed happily.

The club house door opened back up. _Oh, boy, _thought Kallen.

Lelouch was surprised to see the two cuties holding each other. "Well, this explains a lot."

"Idiot!" screamed Kallen.

"It's not like that!" C.C. assured.

Lelouch laughed hysterically. "I bet," he joked.

The two girls released their hold on each other and drew up their sleeves.

"You'll regret this!" Kallen yelled, chasing after Lelouch with C.C.

Lelouch sprinted for his life. He could barely breathe he was laughing so hard. As he ran he looked back and saw his two friends chasing after him with smiles on their faces. He had never been happier in his life. _Nunally, Suzaku, are you watching?_  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Better? =) I hope everyone feels better about the whole C.C. x Kallen thing now. Thanks for reading!


	12. Preparation

A/N: so once again I apologize for my tardiness with these chapters. I meant to have this one out the other night but for real I had to take my mom to the ER cause she was having kidney problems. No big though, she only a kidney stone. Not that is pleasant. It could have been worse is what I'm trying to say I guess. Anyway, I'll do my best to make up for it. I'm glad everyone is more content with the story. I know some of you wouldn't have minded the whole yuri thing but that really isn't what this story is about, but maybe next time =) so hope you enjoy!

Chapter 12: Preparation

After a few more days attending Ashford Lelouch had finally begun to settle in. His entire being began to feel completed. _This is exactly what I needed, _he thought, shutting the front door on the way in from school. He tossed his school jacket to the floor and headed to his bedroom for a nap.

He plopped down onto his bed and stretched out with an enormous yawn. School was one thing, but gym class itself was really taking its toll. It didn't bother Lelouch much however. He rolled over and glanced into his mirror. There were definitely some muscles developing over his boney arms. His efforts were finally starting to pay off. He glanced in the mirror and flexed. _This really is paying off, _he thought with a smile. The sound of camping with his school mates suddenly didn't sound so horrible. _I feel incredible. And it's just like Kallen said I would._

The thought of Kallen irked Lelouch immensely. Not because he loathed her, but because he loved her. He loved her so much he would deny her companionship just to see that she remained as happy as she could be. This was just one more sacrifice Lelouch Lamperouge was willing to make. He had already given up the crown, his name, Nunally and Suzaku, why not the love of his life too? Even in his greed to achieve victory throughout the war, Lelouch still found it in himself to give up everything for everyone to be happy. Sacrificing for Kallen would be even easier for him.

He tried to nap, but couldn't. Lelouch had become restless since the school trip was tomorrow. _I might as well get packing. _He rose from his bed and grabbed a duffle bag. _What do I need? _Lelouch had never been on a real camping trip before. He was always in the comfort of some kind of base when he was associated with the Black Knights. There were always warm beds and hot food, and if there wasn't he could always run back home where there was.

With no real idea, Lelouch began throwing random things into his bag. _Hmm…let's see. _He tossed in a pair of socks, some sunflower seeds, and a flashlight. _That should do it! _he thought with a sense of accomplishment. _On second thought, I'll probably be going through hell. Kallen said some park up north, but that could be anything. _Lelouch ran back over to his closet and began throwing everything he could find into his bag. He even grabbed a metal two by four. _I don't know what I could ever need this for, but I'd rather take it and not need it than need it and not have it. _

After he tossed his bag to the floor, Lelouch set his alarm clock and tried to force himself to sleep. _I'm gonna need it,_ he thought. _I have no idea what kind of hell Kallen is going to drag us through, but she is suicidal when it comes to physical activity and won't hesitate to take us to the most extreme place ever. _A couple of motivational thoughts later, Lelouch had passed out. Just the thought alone of hiking up a mountain was enough to do the trick.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Unfortunately for Lelouch, morning came faster than anticipated. He yawned and stretched hastily as he rose to prepare for the day. After a quick breakfast he threw on some clothes and took off for Ashford. By the time Lelouch had gotten there everyone else was finishing loading their gear I and themselves into the van they were taking.

_Jesus guys, I thought we agreed we would all get here at nine. _Lelouch glanced down at his watch. It was eight forty-five. Lelouch sighed, slightly agitated. _Great, now I'm gonna have to sit with Rivalz on my lap the whole way there, _he thought. _Or worse. _

"A van?" Lelouch asked surprised.

"There are only six of us Lucien. No need for a bus," Kallen spoke with a wink.

"Oh well as long as I don't have to ride in the trunk."

"Well…" Kallen said looking back into the van.

Their ride was jam packed. Suit cases and duffle bags filled up the back end of the van and part of the back seat. Rivalz claimed what little wasn't taken up by suitcases in the very back.

"Sorry bro," Rivalz joked. "You're not fitting back here." At the time Rivalz was most grateful for his spot. Next to shotgun, Rivalz had the most room.

"Anya," Lelouch spoke. "You're the smallest one here, why are you sitting shotgun? You could easily fit back there with Rivalz."

"I get car sick," she said pretending to barf. "You'll be happy I'm up here when I don't vomit on you!"

Lelouch backed away real quick. He took a step over and leaned in on the sliding door. Peering in, he could see Gino was driving, and C.C. and Kallen had occupied what little room in the middle was left.

"Geez, Lucien." C.C. spoke with smile. "You can't find room anywhere?" she scooted over as much as she could to make room for Lelouch.

"Yea, it's no problem," Kallen said scooting herself over.

Lelouch smiled graciously and hopped in, wedging himself in between Kallen and C.C. The two girls folded their legs over Lelouch together and snuggled up on him.

"You know," Lelouch began. "This actually isn't that bad."

Gino looked back in the rear view mirror. "Alright Lucien!" he said with a nod.

Rivalz on the other hand folded his arms and pouted. Lelouch's seat was indeed starting to look a lot better. _Damn it, had I known that would have been the last seat left I would have easily given up my spot!_

"All aboard?" Gino asked turning the ignition key. Everyone waved and cheered. With that Gino pulled the car out of the school parking lot and headed down the road. The student council was off to their hiking adventure.


	13. Setting Up Camp

A/N: Hey. Thanks for being patient. Hope all is well with everyone. Here's another chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 13: Setting Up Camp

A half hour later the student council found themselves halfway to their destination. It was proving to be quite the long drive, especially for Rivalz. His greed for his seat in the back haunted him the whole way to the park. Rivalz was forced to watch Kallen and C.C. crawl all over Lelouch. _Just for once I want to be the main character! _Rivalz thought enviously. _Even in his so called "death" he still gets more women than me._ Rivalz rolled his eyes and leaned back into his seat.

"Are we there yet?" Rivalz shouted to the front of the van.

Gino glanced over a pair of sunglasses at Rivalz through the rear view mirror. "Nah man, relax. You knew this was going to be a long drive. What's your problem? You got one of the best seats in the house."

"Yea, don't remind me," Rivalz blurted as he stole another glance of the lucky Lelouch. Rivalz looked out his window and tried to relax.

Kallen had her head placed peacefully in Lelouch's lap. Lelouch ran his fingers through her soft, smooth hair. No one else was really paying attention. He could enjoy himself and play with her gorgeous locks. _Kallen, why do you make me feel this way? You're making it a lot harder for me to go to school with you. You need to stop being so amazing. _

"What are you doing?" C.C. asked, done with her own nap.

In a panic Lelouch blurted out, "Nothing! I just realized what I was doing." He brought his hand back and dragged it across his forehead. "Whew, good thing she's asleep, huh?"

C.C. gave him a dirty look. "You can't fool me Lelouch Lamperouge. I know you better than anyone. You're trying to piss her off aren't you?"

_Ha, she's fooled,_ Lelouch cheered to himself. "Damn, ya caught me."

"What's going on back there?" Gino cut in.

"Nothing! Gosh!" Lelouch was starting to get agitated. "Just drive the van!"

"Whatever," Gino replied nonchalantly. "How you doing Anya? You don't feel sick do you?"

The cotton candy haired girl turned to face Gino with a smile. "Nope! I feel great! But, I'm getting tired. Are we almost there?"

"Yea, just a little further. We still have to set up camp so don't get too tired."

The drive was finally coming to an end. Everyone was up now looking curiously out the windows. The van was bouncing up and down off road. Gino pulled the car around a turn and looked for a decent place to park.

"Damn it!" he cursed, looking at a map. "Where the hell am I supposed to park this thing?"

Anya fiddled with the map slightly. She turned the map upside down and shot Gino a grimace. "You realize you had this upside down?"

Gino waved his hand, swatting at Anya. "Yea I knew! I'm busy driving. I don't have time to look at such!"

C.C. placed her hand on Anya's shoulder. "Don't worry, he's a man. They don't ask for directions and won't use a map. We'll be lost before we find a place to park."

"Hey! Shut it!" Gino retorted.

A few turns later Gino found a spot. "Gah, finally! Alright, you guys can get out now."

The restless crowd piled out of the van!

"God bless, if I spent anymore time in there I was gonna freak out," Rivalz spoke rubbing his head.

"We gotta get camp up." Kallen spoke, clapping her hands. "We're not doing anything else until we set up base camp!"

Everyone groaned and proceeded to unpack the van. The guys did most of the labor of unloading the car, while the girls picked up the van. It was quite trashed even after an hour ride. Rivalz had had quite the feast in the back seat. His spot was littered with wrappers and bottles.

"Geez Rivalz!" Kallen yelled, "You're a pig!"

Rivalz smirked. He really didn't mind all that much. He figured the girls would probably freak out and want to clean the van. "Ooops," he replied sarcastically.

Kallen rolled her eyes. "Just help Gino and Lucien unpack!"

The other two guys were finishing unpacking. Gino looked back at Lelouch, who was caring both tents over his shoulders. "Looks like all that gym class is toughening you up, Lucien."

"Hmn, I guess so," Lelouch pretended not to mind Gino's comment. However, he was actually quite satisfied to receive such a comment from someone as ripped as Gino. The crown prince was actually quite impressed with himself. He was usually always the brains, never the brawn. _Ha, I wish Suzaku could see me now. _

While the girls cleaned the van, Anya found herself needing to urinate. "Uh, so guys," she spoke looking over at Kallen and C.C. "Where's the bathroom around this joint?"

Kallen and C.C. covered their smiles with their hands. "There isn't one around here," Kallen said with a laugh. "We're roughing it; you have to go in the woods."

"What?" Anya asked startled. "I have to go in the woods? What if one of the guys peeks?"

"Go on," C.C. assured her. "We'll make sure he doesn't go near you."

Anya groaned and took off into the woods. "Camp better be up when I get back!" she yelled in the distance.

"You sure we shouldn't tell her where the outhouse is?" Kallen asked concerned.

"Nah," C.C. said apathetic. "She can figure it out for herself."

Meanwhile, the guys finished setting up camp. Despite Rivalz' distracting presence, Lelouch and Gino succeeded in putting everything together.

"Gino, where are we cutting a hole at in the girl's tent?" Rivalz asked mischievously, rubbing his hands together.

Gino looked at Rivalz like he was from another planet. "Uh, no where?"

"What why not? Me and Lucien wanna see some cuties tonight!"

Gino shook his head. "Rivalz look, Kallen would murder us if she found out, and even I'm not willing to take such a risk."

"Ah well sucks for you!" Rivalz leaned on Lelouch. "Looks like the two of us will just have all the fun then."

"Rivalz, there's no way I'm going to be a part of that," Lelouch spoke.

"What? Not you too Lucien. You guys are lame! I'll do it myself then."Lelouch and Gino made eye contact and shrugged.

Once the van was clean Kallen and C.C. found Anya and headed over to the camp.

"Well surprisingly the boys fixed it up nice," Kallen spoke. "I guess that means we can go on an adventure now!"

"Like what?" asked Rivalz.

"Everyone get ready, we're going white water rafting!"

Rivalz raised an eyebrow. _Hmm. This would be a good time to show off to the ladies. I'll make sure I get a raft with two girls!_ he thought to himself.

"Gino, since you're the strongest you go with C.C. and Anya. I'll go with Lucien and Rivalz," instructed Kallen.

Rivalz crossed his arms. _Damn it! Nothing has been going my way this entire trip!_

Gino and Lelouch returned back to the van to do some more heavy lifting. Kallen accompanied them to get the map of the park.

"So what's this river like?" asked Lelouch.

"It's not bad. I looked at the map before and it should be nice and relaxing, but we should still take life jackets just to be safe. We probably won't need them, but it's good to have them around."

Kallen reached into the front console of the van and grabbed the map. "Alright! Let's get to the river. You guys mind carrying the rafts over to the river?"

"Nah," replied Lelouch.

Kallen peeked around the van to make sure she heard correctly. "_You_ don't mind Lucien? You're usually so against heavy lifting."

Lelouch smiled. "I've changed for the better, Kallen. Now let's go."

Kallen, Lelouch, and Gino paired up with the rest of the group and made their way to the river. "It's not much farther according to the map," Kallen assured. "Gino, your group can go first, since you'll probably get to the end quicker. We'll go second."

Gino saluted Kallen with one arm, carrying the raft over his head with the other. "Will do." He looked back at C.C. and Anya. "I hope you guys are ready for some speed. We're gonna soar to the end of this river!"

Gino and his two partners pushed the raft out and secured themselves. "I don't care if the river isn't that extreme," Gino said raising a finger, "Everyone is fastening their life jacket in my raft. We're also going to double check our supplies. I don't plan on flipping, but put everything in a water-tight storage."C.C. and Anya nodded in agreement and tied their life jackets. Shortly after, the group began paddling downstream.

_This sucks! Why can't I go with two girls? _Rivalz folded his arms and kicked at the ground. "We're never gonna get there at this rate you guys," Rivalz spoke.

"Hey, calm down," Kallen assured. "We're going to do just fine." With no one else around Kallen and Rivalz could use Lelouch's real name. "Lelouch," Kallen said a little faintly. "Would you mind helping me load our raft in?"

"Yea, no problem." He ran his fingers through his hair and looked back at Rivalz, who seemed most distraught. Before he helped Kallen he strolled over to check on Rivalz. "Rivalz," Lelouch started. "Cheer up man, this is supposed to be fun. I'll admit I wasn't looking forward to it at first either, but you need to lighten up man." Lelouch leaned in closer and whispered at this point. "Plus when we get back, I'll help you set up the perfect view inside their tent," Lelouch motioned over to Kallen.

Rivalz eyes gleamed. "You mean it?" he said excited.

"Yea, now let's just get through this river thing okay?"

Rivalz nodded in agreement and hastened his pace. He passed up Kallen and started tying everything down and loading up the raft.

"Wow, what did you say to him?"

Lelouch walked back up and observed Rivalz. "He just needed some inspiration."

_You're my inspiration, Lelouch. _Kallen blushed at her own thought. _I wish Rivalz wasn't here. _She turned away from Lelouch and went to grab her life jacket. "You guys don't need to tie 'em. The river really isn't that bad."

Lelouch and Rivalz shrugged. "Whatever," they both said nonchalantly. After everything was tied in, the group pushed their raft further into the stream and jumped in.

The three cheered as they strolled along down the river. They could see animals, gorgeous scenery and the water was crystal clear. Nothing could make it more perfect. Rivalz looked down at reflection when a fish jumped out through it.

"Ah!" Rivalz jumped back scared shitless. Kallen and Lelouch turned to face him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kallen asked.

"The fish here are monsters!" he replied still scared to look back into the river.

Kallen and Lelouch shared a laugh and went back to paddling. Their little adventure was turning out to be quite entertaining. Everything was going perfect, until the river started to grow a little more intense.

"Kallen," Lelouch spoke worried. "I thought you said this River was pretty mild? It's really starting to pick up."

Kallen smiled. "Nonsense!" she paddled harder. "This is easy stuff!"

Rivalz' face grew horrid as he was the first to witness a major drop ahead. "Really, Kallen? Then what the hell is that?" he said pointing to the massive drop. The rapids roared as their raft inched ever closer to the great decline.

A/N: This chapter was painful to get through, but I hope you enjoyed none the less. I'm just really excited for the next one. Be ready for fluff though, the next chapter is called be careful what you wish for.


	14. Be Careful What You Wish For

Alright. The moment has arrived. I hope you're as excited to read this as I was to write it!

Chapter 14: Be Careful What You Wish For.

"Brace yourself!" Lelouch yelled. Kallen and Rivalz proceeded to grab the raft and hang on for their life.

Lelouch peered over the edge of the great plunge. "Get ready!" he yelled again looking back at Rivalz and Kallen. The crown prince noticed Kallen wasn't wearing her life jacket at all. "Kallen!" he screamed one last time before they plunged over the steep drop.

Surprisingly, the raft landed right-side up with a giant thud that sent Kallen and Rivalz into the angry river. Lelouch watched with horror as he watched Kallen go under and come back up. Rivalz was fortunate enough to have his floatation device secure around his neck.

"Help Kallen!" Rivalz yelled gulping down some water. "I'll make it!" Lelouch nodded and extended his paddle out towards Kallen.

"Grab it Kallen!" Lelouch pleaded, trying to get through to her.

It was no use though. Kallen couldn't stay above the water for more than a second. Lelouch was starting to become desperate. He tied a rope around his life vest and threw it out past Kallen, hoping she be carried into it. His predictions were correct. Kallen was snagged and she grasped the vest with all her life force.

"Lelouch!" she cried desperately. "Help!"

The crown prince began to reel her in. When he felt confident he had her safe he looked back at Rivalz. "Rivalz! Are you alright?" he yelled back.

Rivalz had grabbed a tree root that was protruding into the river. He pulled himself out and stood up. The goofy friend then began to flail his arms about pointing in the opposite direction.

Lelouch was confused by his mannerisms. _What the hell is he doing? _Lelouch wondered. Once he turned around to pull Kallen into the raft it all made sense. Yet another drop was coming up. _Fuck my life, _Lelouch cursed to himself.

Kallen had no idea what was in store for them. Lelouch pulled her in and tied his vest tight around her. "What are you doing?" she said coughing up ample amounts of water. Lelouch then proceeded to hold her tight with one arm, gripping a rope on the raft with his other.

Kallen pretended to be upset, faking to struggle. "Let go! What are you doing?" Lelouch said nothing, but pointed to the next great decline.

"Hang on," Lelouch instructed.

Kallen clenched onto Lelouch and shut her eyes. _God, please let us make it through this. I promise I'll tell him how I fell when I'm in his arms when this is over._ It looked to her like her prayers were falling on deaf ears. "Lelouch!" she cried one more time as their raft began to teeter over the edge.

Lelouch exhaled and relaxed. He lessened his grip on Kallen. Confused by his actions she looked him in the eye. "Lelouch, what are you doing?" Lelouch smirked, making Kallen even more uncomfortable.

"Relax, we're going to make it."

Clenching tighter now, Kallen laid her wet head against Lelouch. She felt safe in his arms. Not even a waterfall could shake the way she felt when he held her. Lelouch leaned his head down onto Kallen's. Her heart filled with joy. _We are going to make it, _she rejoiced.

The raft was in freefall now. Kallen screamed, making Lelouch deaf, but he remained calm. Even plummeting to what could be his demise, Lelouch acted with a cool head. He pulled up on the front of the raft with all his might, trying to keep it from flipping.

Somehow a Lelouch managed to keep the raft from flipping a second time. Analyzing his surroundings, Lelouch began to formulate the next part of Kallen's and his survival. Kallen shook frantically due to her frozen state and utter fear. The only thing that comforted her was watching Lelouch.

He untied the rope on her life jacket and threw it, snagging a branch that hung over the river. "Help me pull!" he instructed.

Kallen nodded and pulled with all her strength she had left. She was exhausted and cold from being in the river. Lelouch knew she was in bad condition. _I have to get her help soon, _he thought worried.

With little help from Kallen, Lelouch pulled with intense force. Kallen found herself watching Lelouch pull rather than pulling herself. _Wow, he has gotten strong,_ she managed to complete a thought.

Grunting and groaning, Lelouch pulled the raft up against the shore. "C'mon!" Lelouch yelled to Kallen. He helped her off the raft and grabbed what little supplies he could from the water tight compartment. Luckily he and Rivalz had packed a blanket and some food. Unfortunately for Kallen, there was nothing else for her to wear. Lelouch looked for a substitute, but found nothing.

"Lelouch, hurry!" Kallen pleaded, wanting Lelouch with her. She hugged her arms and shivered. She began to grow weak with fatigue and fell over.

"Kallen!" Lelouch grabbed everything in one arm and jumped off the raft towards her. The stream carried the raft away and took it further into more raging rapids. "Kallen! Hang in there!"

He ran over to her and wrapped her in the blanket. "Here, put this on," he said with worry in his voice. _This is bad, _Lelouch thought. _It's getting dark and she is exhausted and freezing. She could die of hypothermia tonight if I don't do something. _Lelouch knew what he had to do, but was quite hesitant to do so. _I can't, _he fought within himself. _She'll die if I don't though._

With another deep exhale, Lelouch bent down and picked Kallen up bridal style. Kallen looked up, wondering if she was awake or if this was a dream. _Lelouch is caring me? Where are you taking me my love? _

Lelouch put her down in some tall grass. He looked for anything he could use to cover her more. He had run out of options. "Kallen," he started. "Take off your clothes."

That statement enough was enough to bring Kallen out of her stupor. _Did he just tell me to take my clothes off? _"N-n-no!" she said trembling with cold. "It's not p-proper of a-a-a girl t-to."

"Kallen, you could die out here. I have to keep you warm and your clothes are soaking wet. You have to take them off. I'll hang them for you and you can stay wrapped in that blanket. I promise I won't touch you." Lelouch turned and looked the other way. "Just pile them up and I'll hang them to dry for you."

Kallen began sliding off her wet clothes. They clung to her frozen, yet still tantalizing body. She was so tired and cold she couldn't even slide off her socks. "Le-louch," she uttered.

He turned to face her. He shook his head and knelt down next to her. "Here, let me help. I promise I won't look." He assisted her in taking off her socks then closed his eye lids over his emerald orbs. "Shhh," he tried to comfort Kallen. "You're going to be okay."

He could feel her frame under her wet clothing. Her body was cold, but still inviting. Kallen laid bow legged with her arms bent, crossing her chest. Surprisingly, Lelouch's mind was far from any sexual feeling he had. He was too worried to be feeling infatuation, even after he felt her panties. Still not aroused, Lelouch removed the last bit of Kallen's clothing and proceeded to cover her with the blanket.

"Rest now," Lelouch instructed bent over Kallen. He pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear.

She smiled and tried to warm herself, rubbing her hands together. "Thank you, Lelouch."

Anyone else would have taken advantage of Kallen, but Lelouch was a man of integrity. He collected her wet garments and rose to his feet. After Lelouch wrung out her clothes he hung them on a nearby tree. He now had a second to comprehend everything that had happened up to this point. He wasn't worried about Rivalz because he saw him get to safety, but his thoughts dwelled on C.C.'s group. _C.C. and Anya are with Gino, and he's a good leader. I'm sure no matter where they are they're all okay._

Lelouch glanced over at the setting sun. As the light ran out a chill rushed down his spine. It felt at least ten degrees cooler. _Kallen._

The crown prince ran over to check on the red haired goddess. "Kallen," he spoke kneeling down. "Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

She lay unresponsive. _Damn it,_ Lelouch cursed.

He drew his hand to her face. He noticed her lips were turning purple and she felt cold as ice. Lelouch sighed. _Forgive me Kallen, but I don't know what else to do for you. _He removed his jacket and most of his other clothing. He kept on his boxers out of respect.

After he stripped he scooted himself under the blanket with Kallen's naked body. Lelouch drew his arms around her and held her tight. Cold as she was, her body was still soft and inviting. Lelouch buried his face into her damp hair. _Kallen, you have to make it. You're the only reason I'm still alive. Please! _

He wasn't even sure if he was hugging a living person anymore. The crown prince began to lose faith, until a hand clutched his arm.

"Lelouch," Kallen whimpered. "I'm s-so cold."

"Shhh," Lelouch tried to hush her again. _Thank you God, _he thought holding her tightly.

Kallen didn't even mind that she was nude. She just felt glad to be in Lelouch's arms. She sighed in relief and nestled up against Lelouch's chest.

Lelouch ran his fingers through her hair. The dampness didn't bother him; he still played with it and rubbed his face in it. He was completely elated that she was alive. Lelouch was holding the world in his arms.

Aww yea I know it was cheesy, but this is what I'm going for. So if you don't like it, TOUGH. But if you did like it, there's way more where this came from =) thanks for reading!


	15. Survival

Hi all. I really appreciate all the positive feedback for the last chapter. I really wanted to get to this sooner, but I felt like I had to do a little build up before I could just get to the fluffy goodness. Hope I didn't drag it on too long. Here's another chapter for ya. Enjoy!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 15: Survival

The smell of smoke filled Kallen's nostrils. Her sweet dreams quickly died as more smoke disfigured the sight of Lelouch kissing her. The red haired goddess sat up quick draping the blanket over herself. She analyzed her surroundings and panicked when she realized she was alone, naked in the woods. Her pulse slowed once she located Lelouch, stoking a fire behind her.

"You're up?" he said surprised. "You seemed pretty out of it so I figured you would sleep more."

_It's kinda hard to sleep naked when you're lost in the woods with your crush, _she thought to herself. She hugged her knees and pulled the blanket tighter around herself.

Lelouch could almost read her mind. _I bet she is uneasy about last night. _Lelouch stood up, now wearing his clothes again. "Kallen," she looked up at him. "Don't worry. I didn't try anything. I promise."

She was comforted by his words. While she did want him to be her first anything, she also wanted it to be by her own choosing. "Thank you," she said solemnly. "Are my clothes dry?"

"Not quite. You can wear my pants and jacket if you want. I can wear the pair of shorts I had underneath. You're clothes are pretty tattered anyway. I doubt they'll last a hike through the woods."

"Alright…" Kallen said timidly.

Lelouch removed his jacket and handed it to Kallen, then proceeded to take off his pants. "I made breakfast. Hope you don't mind hot dogs and potato chips."

Kallen smiled. "Not at all," she said sliding on Lelouch's pants and jacket. Her stomach growled ferociously and she sat up next to the fire Lelouch made. "Let's eat."

The crown prince handed her a stick with two cooked dogs on it. "That's all we have to eat off of. I didn't really have time to grab plates. I figured you would understand."

"It's perfect, really." Kallen grabbed hold of the stick and went to town on the hot dogs.

_God, for a girl she sure can eat, _Lelouch stood in amazement.

"Any word on anyone else?"

"No, I looked around for awhile while you were asleep, but I didn't see anyone. I wouldn't worry about it though. Rivalz got away safely. He should have been able to get back to camp, so he should be alright. And C.C. and Anya are with Gino. They're probably doing better than us."

"Oh, okay. Well, what are we going to do now?"

"First," Lelouch started while he tightened the pants on Kallen, "We're gonna hike around that hill we plummeted down. Camp has to be back that way, so I figure we'll wait till your ready then go. Then we can get back to the van and get help to find everyone else. Ha." Lelouch chuckled. "They might already be looking for us."

Kallen zipped up Lelouch's jacket and sat up. "I'm ready!"

"Well that was quick."

"No sense in wasting time."

Lelouch nodded and continued to pick up their makeshift camp and gather everything that they had. "You know Kallen, you could pull off the male student uniform," he said jokingly.

Kallen elbowed him. "Hey!"

"Really though, you look cute for a girl roughing it in the woods."

She blushed. _Lelouch, when this is over I swear I'm going to confess everything to you._

"Got everything?" Lelouch asked excitedly. "We need to get a move on."

Kallen bent down to pull on her still damp shoes, but to no avail. They had froze and deformed overnight in the cold. _Cheap pieces of shit!_ She cursed in her head. "Oh well," she said standing up.

"What's that?" Lelouch asked.

"My shoes, but don't worry about it I'll be fine."

"Kallen, you need to wear something on your feet."

"I'll be okay!" she said stubbornly.

"Whatever," Lelouch spoke.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Moments later, the two found themselves on their journey back to camp. They didn't really have any sense of where they were since the river had carried them quite far down stream. Unfortunately for Kallen and Lelouch, they couldn't just back track. They had fallen down some pretty steep drops. Their only option was to trek in a wide path around the steep decline.

The forest was quite thick. Random branches would occasionally snag a hold of Lelouch and Kallen, creating minor cuts. As time went on their sores began to burn from dirt and sweat.

"I need a break Lelouch," Kallen said struggling behind. _This is humiliating! Lelouch is doing better than me and he is outside his element!_

Lelouch dropped the supplies he was carrying and crouched down next to Kallen. "What's wrong?" he looked at her with concern.

"I hurt."

"Where?" Lelouch started to get worried.

"Everywhere," Kallen hugged herself.

Lelouch pulled back flaps of the jacket Kallen was wearing and saw some pretty deep cuts. "Aww, Kallen," Lelouch grimaced. "We have to get you some help. We can't let these get infected. We need to move."

Kallen tried to stand, but fell to the ground. "Ugh!" she moaned.

"Kallen!" Lelouch ran over to her side and helped her up.

"Ouch!" Kallen sat back on the ground and grabbed her bare feet."

"Let me see," Lelouch spoke, pulling her hands away.

Lelouch looked with horror. Kallen's feet had multiple deep cuts from top to bottom. Even worse was the dirt caught up inside her wounds. She wasn't going to be walking anywhere.

"Arggh!" Kallen moaned in pain. "Lelouch, I don't know what to do." She started to have a slight panic attack. "We're lost and I'm torn to shreds. What can we do? Should we wait for help?"

_Kallen isn't going to last long enough for help to get here. I have to get her to a hospital. If her wounds get infected she's done for._ Lelouch was shaken, but he hadn't lost hope yet. "Kallen," Lelouch looked at her with sincere eyes. "I'm not going to sugar coat this. You are in jeopardy. I have to get you to help." Lelouch bent down and picked Kallen up bridal style once more. "I have to keep you off your feet and we have to move. If we're as deep in this forest as I think, no one will be here soon enough to help you." And with that Lelouch took back off into the wilderness with Kallen in his arms once again.

Kallen tightened her grip around Lelouch's shoulders. "I'm so sorry. I never dreamed that this would go so horribly. I just wanted us to have fun."

Lelouch tuned Kallen out. She was starting to ramble and Lelouch was convinced she didn't quite understand the seriousness of their situation. "Kallen," Lelouch spoke while he walked. "Don't worry about it. I'll be honest, just being with you was all worth it, but we have to get out of here. You really are in danger. We need to get you out of here before anything worse happens."

No sooner did Lelouch finish his sentence did the sound of thunder fill the air. "You've gotta be shitting me."


	16. Refuge

A/N: Wow, so sorry for the longest delay ever. Hope I still have some readers out there. My computer crashed and I didn't have any way of posting another chapter, but I promise to make up for it! Expect a giant chapter next time!

Chapter 16: Refuge.

Rain shortly followed after the horrendous sound of thunder. Every obstacle Lelouch was facing continued to grow even more disastrous as he progressed through the dense forest. Worse yet, was the fact that Kallen was in such terrible shape. The rain would cause her open sores more pain.

_Great, _Lelouch thought trying to locate a dry spot for the two to settle in to avoid the rain. _Is there anything else you'd like to throw at me God? _

Thunder roared once again, only this time waves of rain accompanied it. The water droplets were thick and exploded into tinier droplets when they crashed onto Lelouch and Kallen. The teens were instantly soaked after a few minutes under the open sky.

The dirt Lelouch was trudging through started to convert into mud. His steps were hindered more and more with every step he took. The weight of Kallen around his arms made it even more impossible for him to move.

_Do I leave her here and get help? No, I can't leave her behind. _Kallen started to feel less and less alive in Lelouch's arms. 

"Kallen," Lelouch spoke to check on her. "Kallen, can you hear me?"

Kallen didn't respond. Her open sores and fatigue had caused her body to shut down. She was at the mercy of the elements and Lelouch.

The crown prince fell to his knees, staring up at the sky. "God, give me a break!" he yelled distraught. "I've given up everything else. Please don't make me give up Kallen too."

The rain mixed with his tears. Lelouch brought Kallen close to his face and held her tightly. "Kallen I'm going to get you out of here. I promise. Just hang in there a little longer for me please." He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead. "We're gonna make it."

With all his might, Lelouch pulled Kallen up and stood up once again. He pulled his feet through the thick mud and skidded down a hill with Kallen still in his arms. Reaching the end of the mound Lelouch caught a glimpse of hope. There was an opening in cliff, leading into a cave.

Lelouch darted to for the opening to rid Kallen and himself of the rainfall. As soon as he got out of the rain he dropped to his knees tired and sore. With all of the energy he had left, Lelouch gently lowered Kallen to the ground.

Lelouch's eyes fixated on the roof of the cave. He hadn't paid his body any mind since he was carrying Kallen. His prime concern was her. He hadn't noticed he himself had various cuts about his face. The worst was located above his left brow. Blood trickled from it around his eye and down his face. The cuts were the least of his problems though. Lelouch's muscles burned. It felt like acid had coursed though his veins and all throughout his body. Only now while resting did it all catch up with him.

_Kallen, _Lelouch's thoughts finally drifted back to her. _I have to keep her alive. _

First was first, Lelouch had to find a way to keep her warm. The supplies Lelouch carried earlier had been rendered useless thanks to the rain. _I have to find some way to keep her warm, _he thought worried. _God please, you've given me nothing but trouble. I need a miracle. _

Lelouch set Kallen up against the wall of the cave and headed back deeper into the abyss. The temperature increased as Lelouch stepped deeper into the cave. _What is this heat? It doesn't matter. I have to get Kallen back here and keep her warm. _

The crown prince doubled back and picked Kallen up once more. "C'mon," he said with a grunt. "You need to get warm." The soaked prince picked up Kallen and carried her into the depths of the cave. _I really hope we're the ones back here. _

The temperature continued to rise more and more as Lelouch pressed on further into the cave. Kallen carefully opened her eyes, shortly after she screamed in horror. "Where am I?!"

"Shh!" Lelouch tried to assure her, almost dropping her. "Kallen relax. It's Lelouch." He guided her hand to his face. "You're safe. I needed to get us out the rain and you were freezing too so I brought you back here. I don't know why, but it's really hot back here."

"Whew," Kallen sighed in relief. "I didn't know what to think. One minute you're carrying me and the next I wake up in the dark. I'm sure you'll understand my outrageousness."

"No prob." Lelouch continued to carry Kallen.

A faint glow could be seen towards the end of the cave. There was no odd smell of any sort, but the sound of water bubbling could be heard. Lelouch set Kallen down as he reached the end of the cave and a hot spring.

"Finally, a break," Lelouch spoke. "This should keep us pretty warm. Get in."

_A hot bath with Lelouch? What is he thinking? _Kallen stared at the inviting bath uneasily. "Lelouch, I don't know if it's proper for-"

"Kallen," Lelouch said impatiently. "Get in the spring."

Kallen blushed. _Relax Kallen, _she told herself. _This isn't the first time he's seen you naked. _

She slid off her drenched clothes and inched herself into the steamy bath. Every part of her body tingled with pleasure. The bath relaxed her achy muscles and soothed her wounds.

"Ahh," Kallen uttered satisfied. "Okay, you we're right. Why don't you get in?" Kallen said with a gleam in her eye.

Lelouch looked up at Kallen with wide eyes. "You want me in there?" A lump quickly grew inside Lelouch's throat.

Kallen was getting anxious. Their time together has been nothing but horrific event after horrific event. At this rate, they would die before either knew how the other felt. Kallen was not about to let that happen.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Uh oh! What happens next?


	17. Confession

Whew, I'm just so glad you guys are still interested. There's been quite a bit of angst writing this story honestly. As much as I love reviews I'm often terrified to read them cause my story might be losing what little flare it has. Thanks so much for all the feedback. I really appreciate it all, so here you go. Please enjoy.

Chapter 17: Confession  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

In all his years Lelouch had never felt so intimidated. He could charge valiantly into battle with his smarts, but this was different. This was a game that he was not as familiar with. Even with the experiences of all the ladies in his life, this would be a new challenge.

_Kallen wants me in the spring with her…naked?_ Lelouch's thoughts took a complete U-turn. He loved her and the thought of being with her, but actually going through with it turned his innards to mush.

His composure fell completely. The cool, badass appearance he always had gave way to a timid character Kallen had never seen. The red haired beauty could see it in his false green eyes. She thought she had total control.

The crown prince finally made some kind of response. "Okay, I mean, I've seen you naked. I guess it's only fair you see me."

Blush bombarded Kallen's cheeks. A similar emotion filled her body that had filled Lelouch's seconds ago. Just like Lelouch, Kallen wasn't exactly sure she could physically handle this moment.

"You could leave your shorts on if you wanted to," she said engulfed in fear. "N-not that I don't wanna see you naked, I just want y-you to be comfortable."Even with the hot water Kallen was shivering. Fear had all but consumed her nerves.

"Nah," Lelouch said calmly, regaining his composure. "I'm pretty wet and cold too; a nice hot soak would do me good."

Lelouch crossed his arms on either side of his body and clenched the sides of his shirt, pulling it up over his head. Kallen watched intently, studying every inch of his physique. She had never seen this Lelouch before. His gym workouts had developed him into quite the heart throb, as if he wasn't gorgeous enough.

His core was toned out to perfection. At second glance Kallen could see his entire upper body was sculpted amazingly. Most girls were sensitive to touch. Kallen was easily aroused at the sight of Lelouch. She was afraid of what would happen if he did touch her.

Lelouch was getting ready to pull down his shorts when he saw Kallen shaking nervously in the spring. He removed his hands from the waist of his shorts and knelt down next to her. "Kallen I didn't mean to make you uneasy, I thought-"he was cut off by her words.

"Lelouch, I'm sorry. I hope you're not upset with me," she said ashamed of herself, looking at the floor of the cave where Lelouch knelt. "I'm just afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Lelouch was now lying on his chest, eye level with Kallen.

His eyes bore into hers. The glow from the spring bounced off his precious eyes, making the crown prince ever more appealing. The combination of his eyes and gentle face soothed Kallen's nerves.

Tough as she was, the ace pilot felt weak. She leaned closer to Lelouch's face and put her cheek next to his. "I don't want to lose you," she whispered frightfully into Lelouch's ear.

"Hey, it's okay I'm not going anywhere Kallen," Lelouch said confidently, still unaware of Kallen's feelings.

"No Lelouch," she spoke still next to his face. "I don't want to ruin anything to make you want to leave. I want you here with me all the time."

She pulled back and gazed back into his emerald orbs with an innocent face.

Lelouch studied her for awhile as he tried to decode her message. He knew there was more to her words than met the eye, but he was a guy. All the smarts in the world couldn't decipher her confession.

"Lelouch," she spoke grabbing either side of his face. "Please just promise you'll never try to leave. I need you here," she said starting to shiver.

What Lelouch could decipher from Kallen's most recent words was insecurity. He rolled around and slid into the spring, still wearing his shorts. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He brought his chin over her head and grabbed her hand under the water. "Kallen, I'm not leaving. I told you that. Don't you believe me?"

Kallen exhaled deeply, trying to rid herself of her angst. Being this close to Lelouch in a hot spring was killer. Her grip on his hand tightened.

Lelouch, surprised, looked down at Kallen. "What is it?"

She brought her other hand up and placed it on Lelouch's chest. "I-I want you more than a f-friend Lelouch. I have since you pulled that charade almost a year ago. I acted the way I did because I n-n-never want to lose you. Even if that means I'd have to live as just your friend forever. But I couldn't t-take it anymore," she continued almost sobbing. "These feelings are tearing me apart and I had to tell you. I'm so sorry."

Lelouch sat paralyzed. He couldn't believe he was hearing this from the one he cared so much for. _Can it really be? _He thought astounded to himself. The crown prince couldn't form words.

Tears trickled down Kallen's cheeks. "I understand," she said defeated. "I'll do whatever I have to stay your friend. I won't act weird or-"Kallen was cut short by Lelouch's finger.

"Kallen," the crown prince spoke. "I want to be with you too. At first I wanted to keep my promise to you as a friend. I didn't want to. I wanted to die. Spending time with you though has changed me. I wanted to keep living because I realized how wonderful you are. I mean every word. So please," he said wiping away one of her tears with his fingers. "Don't cry."

The red haired goddess tightened her grip. _Is this real? _Kallen's tears subsided and she kissed Lelouch lightly on the check.

Lelouch had been blown into a new word. Her kiss summoned up a face full of red blush. His blush only intensified when it finally hit him that Kallen was still nude. _Oh boy, _he panicked.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Ok! Hope everyone enjoyed. By popular demand the story will have lemons. Not next chapter, but there will be some in this story. And don't worry, I will handle them very carefull. Till next time. =)


	18. Fireworks

Thanks for your patience. Sorry my updates have been pretty slow. Summer is coming and that means less school and more writing. I PROMISE. SOLEMNLY! Also I have an idea for an awesome crossover between Geass and Death Note. I need a new beta reader...preferably someone who has seen both shows. My current one isn't much of an anime fan and this makes my whole Lelouch and Lucien thing not so great…anyways.. Enough of that. Here ya go. Fluff time.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 18: Fireworks

_Wow,_ Lelouch thought, taking notice of Kallen. He usually wasn't one to stare, but Kallen was breath taking. His eyes absorbed her image and created fireworks in his stomach. _Chill out! This isn't the first time you have seen her naked! You have to play it cool! _He drew a few quick breaths to calm himself.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just a little hot," lied Lelouch

"Well you can get out if you want," Kallen spoke regretting her sentence. _Dammit! No! I don't want him to leave. Why would I say that?_

"No, it's not that bad."

_Whew. Don't ruin this moment for yourself Kallen! _She kicked herself inside.

"I really just wanted to know that you're okay. I know it took a lot for you to say that."

"I'm excellent now." Kallen said smiling. She buried her face into the crevice of his neck and tightened her grip on Lelouch slightly.

Delight began to consume Lelouch. He wanted to attack her lips, but was still a little uneasy around his new found lover. She was so strong, yet delicate. He loved her strength, but he also loved holding her and taking care of her. It didn't matter now though. Lelouch knew she would love his kiss.

"Kallen," Lelouch said tilting her head up at his. "Kiss me."

Her emotions were running wild. Her universe had been shattered just moments ago and now her lover wants a kiss? _Okay Kallen you can do this! _She tried to assure herself. _You've kissed him before you can do it again!_

Trembling, Kallen leaned forward and broke her lips apart slightly to connect with Lelouch. He pushed a strand of hair back with one hand and guided her face towards his with the other. Slowly, the two finally united lips. The initial touch was amazing in itself, but the first kiss did feel a little awkward.

"I think we need to relax a little," Kallen spoke after the broke their kiss.

Lelouch blushed and chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Yea, I guess so."

They both drew in a giant breath of air and exhaled to relieve some stress.

"Can we try that again?" Kallen asked sweetly.

Lelouch obliged, this time wrapping his arms around her completely. He then ran one hand down to her thigh and scooted her onto his lap. The red haired cutie took note and pressed herself up against Lelouch.

Kallen felt the warmth from his body more than the hot spring. She knew he was starting to become uneasy with her naked body on top of him. Her prince lost his color. This next kiss would do him in.

Lelouch, despite the heat from Kallen and the spring, felt a chill. All of Kallen's curves could be felt all over. _This wasn't what I expected! _He panicked to himself. _What did I unleash?_

She first kissed Lelouch slightly below his lips, then made her way to her goal. Biting down softly, Kallen began to suck on Lelouch's upper lip.

Finding an opening, Lelouch stole Kallen's lower lip. He nibbled slightly, receiving a moan of pleasure from Kallen. He continued and began to caress the edge of her lower lip with his tongue.

The two went back and forth, kissing each other on the cheek and then back to the lips. Every kiss was like lightning striking. They only stopped shortly here and there for a desperate breath of air. Each took a turn exploring the other's mouth with their tongue. Any tension from before had completely vanished.

"I love you," Kallen spoke gasping for air. "I've always wanted to tell you, but I was honestly scared. I didn't know how to handle it. It's weird because nothing scares me…usually." she said smiling. "The only fear I ever had was losing my Japanese heritage. But since we defeated Britannia, I didn't really have anything that I was afraid to lose. I was heartbroken when I found out you were Zero but somewhere during the course of those battles I fell in love with you."

She stroked the side of his face with her hand and admired his gorgeous face. The crown prince had become incredibly handsome. Kallen felt Lelouch's hand come down on top of hers.

Her words soothed away all the aches Lelouch had had in his heart. The last feelings of remorse and despair had dispersed with Kallen's words. The empty void that had plagued him for so long had been completely filled. Holding her now brought forth a warm feeling inside Lelouch had never known. It was filling like nothing he had experienced before. More than winning a battle, or hustling someone in chess, Lelouch desired Kallen.

As much as Kallen hated to admit it she felt dependent. Kallen was tough and didn't like to show any sign of weakness, but Lelouch always cut into her easily. Any normal person would tell you Kallen is completely independent, but Kallen needed Lelouch just as much as he needed her. It was a need every girl had. She needed strong arms to hold her when she felt scared or depressed. She wanted someone who would care for her unconditionally. Lelouch was all of that. Maybe not at first, but he had become everything Kallen ever desired.

"I just have one question." Kallen looked at Lelouch innocently.

"Yes?"

"Was the promise you made me back then, the only reason you came back?"

Lelouch sighed. _Why would she ask such a question? _He knew his answer would disappoint her. "I won't lie to you. Yes, that was really the only reason I came back. And truth be told, had I been any weaker I would have killed myself and disregarded it completely." He tightened his grip on Kallen. "You changed all of that. You must understand this." He stared intently into her eyes, hoping to bring peace to her. "Spending all this time with you has changed me. I want to live a meaningful life and I want to live it with you if for nothing else."

Initially, the first words hit Kallen pretty hard, but she felt content by the end of his speech. Kallen hugged Lelouch satisfied and went in for one more kiss. Her progress was impeded by a light shining from the other end of the cave.

"Who's back there?" a voice echoed throughout the cave.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you enjoyed! Expect my next update before Friday!


	19. Reunion

Alright, I officially have no beta reader anymore so if anyone wants the job please let me know. I prefer if you have finished Geass and Death Note. I also wouldn't mind someone else's input on another story I'm going to do. It's gonna be a Geass and Death note crossover. Enjoy!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 19: Reunion

Kallen and Lelouch jerked their heads around and gazed towards the front of the cave. The echo distorted the distant voice, causing slight panic in the two teens.

"Wait right here," Lelouch instructed to Kallen. "If you can, you might want to put your clothes back on."

With that Lelouch rose from the spring and pulled himself out. He threw on what was left of his ragged clothing and started heading in the direction of the strange voice. He prepared himself for the worse. His adrenaline began to pump as he prepared himself for a possible fight.

Kallen hugged her breasts in distraught. Her naked endeavors had come to an abrupt halt just when she was starting to get comfortable around her lover. _Dammit! This was going so perfect, despite our given situation, _Kallen thought unsettled.

The light from the front of the cave blinded Lelouch as he walked to towards it. He put his hand up to shield his eyes from the intense glow from ahead. He wasn't sure if he had grown used to darkness or if the stranger was harboring a star. The light was becoming unbearable.

_Who could this be? There's no way anyone could have found Kallen and me in this storm. Whoever it is, they better not pose a threat or this cave will be the last thing they see in this world. _Lelouch's breath began to grow more severe. He was ready for anything.

"Hello?" a familiar voice spoke.

Lelouch recognized the voice in an instant, but was awestruck by who it was. _Impossible. _

The shadowy figure lowered a fog light and revealed himself to be none other than Rivalz.

"Lelouch! The best friend's face lit up in excitement. "Thank god! Are you okay? Where's Kallen? Is she alright?"

Lelouch leaned down onto his knees and tried to relax. The rage in his blood finally died down. He let go of his composure and slouched to accommodate his sore body. "Yes we're both fine, erm…well Kallen has some pretty bad cuts but she'll be fine. She's back there," Lelouch spoke as he signaled to the back of the cave with his thumb over his shoulder.

"Great. Well as soon as this storm blows over I'll grab Gino and we'll get the hell out of here."

"You found C.C., Gino, and Anya? Are they okay?"

"Yea, they're in a lot better shape than we are that's for sure."

"Good," Lelouch said relieved. "How'd you find them?"

"Well after I got back to camp I changed out of my wet clothes and started looking for you guys. I followed the river downstream until I found them. I guess they went a lot further than Kallen and you. They saw your raft go by and figured you guys most have bailed earlier, but we didn't know which side of the river you guys got out on so Gino told C.C. and Anya to wait at camp and we both picked a side. Lucky me I guess.

Lelouch stood in amazement. Rivalz really had come through for Lelouch once again. After everything that transpired he was still able to overcome and help his friends.

"I'm glad you found us. Thank you," Lelouch said leaning in to pat Rivalz on the shoulder. "Let's head back and relax until this crap dissipates." And with that the reluctant friends scurried to the back on the cave.

Kallen sat hugging her legs awaiting something horrid, but was relieved when she saw Lelouch smiling. Her heart lifted even more when she caught Rivalz laughing right behind Lelouch. _Rivalz! _She thought relieved to herself.

"Rivalz!" Kallen said standing up to hug him. Kallen threw herself around him and dragged him to the ground.

Smiling and laughing Rivalz responded, "Maybe we should go rafting more often. Did Lelouch take good care of you, boss?"

"He sure did," Kallen said with a nod. She looked up at Lelouch and recalled their little excursion to herself. "He was amazing."

"Oh is that so?" Rivalz said standing up next to Lelouch. He threw his arm around the crown prince and started smiling. "What happened in this cave? I want to know everything!"

Lelouch started to blush frantically. Even in the darkness of a cave the color could be seen intensifying on his face. "Knock it off! Nothing happened!" he spoke, trying to rid himself of Rivalz' arm.

"C'mon I don't buy that for a minute. Two teens stuck alone in a cave during a storm. _Something had to happen." _Rivalz spoke with a devilish smile. "Or are you guys that type that doesn't kiss and tell?"

"Listen Rivalz, nothing happened between me and Kallen. You can save your perverted thoughts for someone else."

"Is that so? Then why is Kallen wearing your clothes? She was wearing her own when I last saw her. I guess they got wet and she had to change. But she didn't have anything else, did she Lelouch?"

Rivalz was clever. He knew all too well the two had had some kind of romance. After all Lelouch was his best friend and Kallen was his student council president.

Kallen remained on the cave floor with her hair down in her face. _Damn that Rivalz! I knew I should have kept my clothes. The school is going to make a huge deal about this. If everyone at school finds out, we're gonna have problems._

"Alright look Rivalz," Kallen said standing up again. "We did have a _moment_ okay? But you cannot tell anyone! The school will most definitely rave about the class president's new boyfriend and Lelouch could get found out if we're not careful."

_Boyfriend? Kallen wants me to be her boyfriend? _Lelouch stood very content with himself. He took a moment to remember the moment they had in the hot spring. She was so incredibly soft. Just the thought of holding her the way he had was making him tingle inside. And now she was going to be his girlfriend? A new wave of excitement shot through Lelouch. _Kallen, _he thought while staring at her smiling face. _I love you. _

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Gah! I hated this chapter. I really wanted to throw in Suzaku or someone else really unexpected but ultimately it wouldn't have added up in the end. This story is about Kallen and Lelouch surviving after their hardships with Britannia. If I threw anyone else in I would have made the story really deep and what not so I apologize for the lack of creativity, but I had nowhere to take the story from there. My next story will however, be centered on a pretty deep conflict. If you're into deeper stories you'll most likely enjoy it. There will also definitely be some fluff. Idk about pairings yet, but you can expect at least a little bit of KallenxLelouch. Oh and message me if you are interested in being a beta reader for me. I would really appreciate it!


	20. The Wait

A/N: Wow I sincerely apologize for my huge absence and also the note. I won't do that anymore. Please forgive me!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 20: The Wait

The monstrous storm had finally passed after what felt like years of waiting. The teens' burning angst to get out of the cave and into some warm clothes contributed to the stagnant flow of time. As soon as Rivalz deemed it safe he announced his departure to his friends.

"Guys hang tight," he began. "I'll go get Gino and the others and we'll get you guys out of here in a jiffy."

Lelouch leaned in close and grabbed Rivalz' arm to speak with him more personally. Rivalz took his glance away from the opening of the cave and made eye contact with Lelouch.

"What's up?"

"First off I just want to thank you again, but Kallen is in a lot worse shape than she looks," Lelouch whispered quietly to avoid conflict with Kallen. "I know her and she'd be quite upset with me if she heard me tell you this, but she's acting tough. I know she is in a real hurt right now and needs to get home and rest. So if you wouldn't mind…"

"Lelouch," Rivalz said grabbing his best friend's shoulder. "Relax man. I'll be right back, I promise. I know what she means to you."

With a sigh of relief Lelouch spoke again with, "Thank you so much."

No sooner did Lelouch's words stop did Rivalz bolt out of the cave opening. He was true to his word. Lelouch could see Rivalz sprinting until he disappeared into the distance. As soon as he couldn't see Rivalz anymore, Lelouch turned to accompany Kallen once more.

Kallen had been drifting in and out of sleep since Lelouch and Rivalz had headed up to the cave entrance to wait for the storm to stop. She hadn't lost any great amount of blood but she was completely exhausted despite the role she played around Rivalz. It was her nature though. She hated to appear weak and would never do so even in her current state.

Given her history, Kallen really had no choice but to be the tough girl she was. Even as innocent and beautiful as she appeared Kallen had been conditioned to remain firm and strong. The loss of her brother had taught her she couldn't let her guard down. She would be strong for him and everyone else she cared for in her life, namely a certain Lelouch Lamperouge.

However, he made her feel different sometimes. For once Kallen finally felt like she could ease up and relax. Lelouch had proven he could protect her and take care of her again and again. Even now he was taking care of her. All because of a promise he had made to her.

Kallen hugged her knees. She smiled and blushed at the thought of Lelouch setting out to fulfill a promise to her. It warmed her heart knowing that someone so close to her would go through so much just to see that she was happy.

_Lelouch, _she thought twiddling her fingers. _Why are you so good to me? _

The sound of footsteps startled her and forced her gaze upwards at a shadow growing larger and larger. Lelouch's face finally popped up out of the darkness and relieved Kallen of any despair.

"Kallen," Lelouch spoke. "Rivalz is getting help, let's get ready to go."

"Right," Kallen said with a nod.

She attempted to get up on her own, but she stumbled on her weakened feet and fell towards the ground. Kallen's world had become a slow motion movie. There was nothing she could do about her falling but await the unappealing, uncomfortable floor of the cave.

Lelouch wasted no time as he slid underneath the red haired beauty and caught her in his arms.

"You know, you're quite a burden when you're not piloting the guren," Lelouch said jokingly.

Kallen blushed once more. She had no reply to her beloved. She just took the glorious opportunity she had received to eye Lelouch's precious face. It wasn't war torn or rough like most of the men she had been around in her lifetime. His was a soft and gentle face. It looked as if it had never even seen a battle. Lelouch was not particularly careful about protecting his looks, but he was still quite lucky to retain such handsome features.

Kallen leaned forward and kissed him faintly on the lips. "Don't get used to it. Usually I'm the one saving your ass," she said giggling.

"I wouldn't dream of it," retorted Lelouch.

The crown price picked her up bridal style and headed yet again to the front of the cave. Once he found a comfortable spot to park himself, he lied himself down with Kallen on top of him. She rolled uncomfortably for awhile until finally she nuzzled into the crevice of Lelouch's neck and shoulder. It was as if her head was meant to rest right there on Lelouch. Her face just fit so perfectly right up against him.

"Kallen," Lelouch said staring out of the cave.

"Yes?" she replied.

"When you get all better, do you maybe wanna go to the movies?"

Kallen pushed herself up to face Lelouch, putting her weight on her forearms. Her hair tangled into Lelouch's as she pressed herself ever forward to his face.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me back there. I said you are my boyfriend now. We're gonna go out and do lots of stuff now! You get no say in the matter," she said giggling.

Lelouch's eyes grew humungous. _She really is forceful, _he thought slightly scared to himself.

"Relax," Kallen spoke, rubbing her face up against Lelouch's. "I just figured you wouldn't mind. Plus we both know you would have never asked me out."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're a chicken!" Kallen laughed again. "You would have never asked me out in a million years!"

"I came out of hiding for you. I cuddled naked with you to keep you warm," Lelouch said, staring up at the cave ceiling in thought.

Kallen's triumphant moment quickly grew to a halt. Blush consumed her face as she drew her arms to her chest. "Hey!"

"I would have eventually. I'm just glad we're not wasting any time."

"Me too," she spoke relaxed again. The guren ace pilot returned her head to Lelouch's chest. "Lelouch," Kallen tried to speak again.

"Yea?"

His reply went unanswered. The gorgeous girl had conked out right on his chest. _Guess I'll find out later, _he thought smiling.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Ok. Everyone go Awww! Well you don't have to. O yea and my next story is coming along swimmingly. Just imagine Kira vs. Zero! Ahhhh boy it's epic. I promise you guys will all like it! There's gonna be lots of ingenuity and crafty schemes and what not. I have friend helping me and it is coming together quite nicely. I haven't released anything yet because I want to double check everything. There will be fluff also. I promise! Mostly Kallen and Lelouch because that's my favorite, but there will be some other stuff in there too. Until next time =)


	21. Rescue

Finally back. Whew.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 21: Rescue

Light finally began to pour through a slit in the cave. Lelouch glanced up and covered his eyes from the light with one arm still around Kallen. He winced with a grimace on his face. He had grown accustomed to the dark, gloomy cave. His eyes relaxed again as a cloud blew over, covering the sun's light once again. Kallen began shaking furiously in Lelouch's arms. Lelouch could only hold her with despair.

_Rivalz, hurry up, _Lelouch thought concerned looking down at the precious girl in his arms. _I don't think she can hold out much longer. _

At long last a familiar voice was heard in the distance, accompanied by the sound footsteps. _Rivalz! _Lelouch looked up and gently lied Kallen down on their balled up damp clothes.

"Lelouch!" Rivalz and Gino called out. "We're back and were ready to get out of here!"

Lelouch then picked Kallen up bridal style and head toward his companions. Lelouch looked down and noticed his sweet girl had been looking at him while he carried her.

_Are you my angel? _she thought, noticing only his eyes and the sky behind him. Lelouch smiled and ran until he finally met with Rivalz and Gino who had a make-shift stretcher for Kallen.

"We called for help," Gino said with a grin and a thumbs-up. "Park ranger is gonna meet us by the road not too far from here with his truck in a bit to take Kallen to the hospital. We'll have to carry her a bit, but it won't be too bad. Are you okay Lelouch?"

Rivalz and Gino looked Lelouch up and down. His veins were jabbing through his now ripped arms. He had several bleeding cuts all over with mud splashed here and there. Lelouch had gone through quite a transformation this year. His intellect remained intact, but it was clear after this little ordeal that he had just as much brawn as he had brain now.

"I'll be fine," he replied confidently

"You have some pretty bad cuts," Gino pointed out

"Yeah, you should probably have those looked at anyway," Rivalz agreed.

"Guys, don't worry I'll be fine. I just want to make sure Kallen is okay," Lelouch spoke motioning to the gorgeous pink haired beauty in his arms.

"If you say so."

"We should get moving," Lelouch said as he placed Kallen onto the stretcher. "Gino, grab the other end of the stretcher. I don't want to waste any time. Rivalz you lead the way."

The boys were quick to their feet. Lelouch and Gino effortlessly lifted Kallen and began speeding their way to the road. Lelouch held his end of the stretcher behind himself so he could run, while Gino held Kallen in front. The two were actually keeping up with Rivalz.

"C'mon Rivalz, were carrying a girl in a stretcher and we're still running faster than you!" Gino shouted.

"I'm not a meat head like you guys! I thought you would have figured that out by now," Rivalz huffed, ready to pass out from exhaustion.

Lelouch looked back concerned at Kallen then spoke, "Rivalz, point us to the road. I need to get her out, now."

With the rest of his being Rivalz caught up to Lelouch. "Just straight ahead, the park ranger should be there." And with that Rivalz collapsed right where he was in the woods.

Lelouch picked up the pace. His veins pumped acid and his muscles throbbed with pain, but he couldn't feel any of it. Kallen was the only thing on his mind.

"Gino, I can see the road!" The chess genius shouted.

"Good, cause _you_ are actually wearing me out for a change."

The two brawny boys rounded a large tree and finally crossed a threshold of brush to get to the road. Lelouch scanned the area and looked ahead and spotted the park ranger.

_Oh boy,_ Gino thought. _Lelouch is gonna gun it. _

Sure enough, Gino felt the crafted stretcher tug almost out of his grasp as Lelouch bolted up the road for the park ranger.

"Lelouch, slow down. He sees us he's coming over."

The crown prince finally began to relax and breathe a sigh of relief. The park ranger pulled up and opened a first aid kit to begin treating Kallen. Lelouch grabbed her and slung her arm over his shoulder. He effortlessly picked her up and placed her in the passenger side of the truck and kissed her forehead. As head pulled away he noticed a red smear on her head.

_That wasn't there a minute ago._ The crazy teenage boy touched the side of his faced and caught notice of his badly bleeding wound. _Hmph. _

"Don't worry boys she'll be just fine," the ranger assured them. "Son," he motioned to Lelouch, "We should probably have you looked at too. You look pretty torn up yourself."

"Whatever," Lelouch shrugged.

Lelouch hated to leave his friends, but he definitely didn't want to leave Kallen like this.

"Gino, I hate to bail on you guys, but I need to go with Kallen. Will you guys be okay?"

Gino was hunched over on his thighs, panting heavily. "Yeah man, we'll be fine. I'll round everyone else up and we'll come see you guys at the hospital. Just go do your thing."

"Thanks man. You're a great friend," Lelouch praised the golden haired boy with a nod.

With that Lelouch hopped into the truck next to Kallen and slammed the door shut. The trucked sped off down the road. Gino sat for a moment and watched the truck race down the road. After ten minutes Gino vomited everywhere all over the side of the road.

_Lelouch…_

It's good to be back, however there is someone out there called Blackroselover who is stealing parts of my story. Stealing other people's work is not cool. I'll finish this story, but I'd really like him/her to remove what he took from me. I've reported him to the administrator, but it looks like it is still up. I know this chapter wasn't much, but 22 is pretty much done and it'll be out some time this weekend. It'll be a lot better. More fluff and other goodies.


	22. Story Must be Finished!

Hey guys Infinite Rain here,  
I know author notes are bad but you guys deserve an update. I am not going to finish the story. I KNOW! Im a terrible person, but I have been away from it too long and there are some mistakes for example Gino knowing who Lucien is. I also had difficulty dealing with plagiarism and it did not make me happy _ The story is however available for someone to add on to it. I don't know how to give someone my story, but anyone is welcome to take it and make it their own and finish it for everyone reading. Once again thanks for being loyal. I still get painful updates from you guys about finishing it and you really deserve it SO if someone sends me a few ideas headed in the same direction as me the story is yours. I can only hope you write it better and give everyone an awesome ending.


End file.
